Pirate's Life for Scoots
by mingler45567
Summary: Captured by the clutches of a clockwork army, Scootaloo and Silver Spoon must take the path of pirating to make their way back home to Equestria. But much awaits for them, including...the truth.
1. Prolouge

**_Somewhere in the Spiral_**

 _"Defeated by a mere wizard, outsmarted by two mere fools. Unbearable, Lord Kane would truly be displeased." A figure spoke in a monotonous voice as our story begins in a dark hall with 6 other figures._

 _"We must find this young orphaned pirate before anything else, If this 'Maestro' believes that this mere pirate can topple OUR grand design, it must be imperative that this pirate must be found." a more commanding voice replied._

 _"The question is...who?" another voice, this one...rather nasally. "And just where do we find this pirate?"_

 _"There are many pirates in the Spiral then there are an actual Spiral, I'm sure we will find something." a voice says teasingly. "If not, then we must take the risk and assimilate the islands in the process." the same voice says in a now menacing tone._

 _"Enough." One final figure announced in a commanding but casual tone. "It doesn't matter if we must destroy the islands in the spiral if we have to, this pirate must be found, in the name of the Armada." the commander ordered._

 _"Where prey-tell should we start, My lord?" The monotonous voice reported, revealing from the shadows a man in a pale white mask. A man wearing Bauta styled mask. He is wearing a noblemen's garb, wearing white stockings and black boots._

 _"Trinket," The leader said nonchalantly. Soon he himself revealed himself from the shadows. Another white mask with a golden decorating, covering himself is his large black shadowed tricorn. Wearing a commander's jacket, all tattered with gold decorations, and golden black and gold patterned boots._

 _"Perhaps your home world shall give us the information, we desire." sitting silently was a creature unlike the rest. An ice cold 4 legged creature, covering himself with a white robe, and wearing a gold and black face mask, showing his bright purple eyes. It is clear, that unlike these...creatures...he's different._

 _"Equestria...a joyful land of Unicorns, Pegasus, and Alicorns...but even so, there are secrets that even the royals do not yet understand." the colt spoke up._

 _"The Sky Assassins." An eerie voice called out. Revealing from the shadows is another of those creatures, wearing a complete red robe, wearing a bone white bird shaped mask, physician's mask._

 _"Creatures possessing magic from the elements, we all know, that made the Spiral. Assassins of Storm, Ice, Fire, Light, Darkness, Wind, Earth, and Water. They had intentions of 'defending' the 7 Kingdoms from the darkness consumed by their government." Another figure explains as he entered from the shadows. He was completely wrapped in gold and red heavy armor, covering himself with a gold decorated bone white mask, with a tricorn resting on his hat._

 _"They have inspired many throughout the Spiral to free their realms from oppression, from the sands of Mirage, to here in Valencia. Through the Native fields of the forests, the darkness of Marleybone, and now the sands of Krokotopia...all for one object." a final figure appeared from the shadows, she soon revealed herself as a female figure. She was wearing a yellow and black corset dress, wearing a golden yellow face mask on top of her plain white, emotionless mask._

 _"The Golden Fruits of Bartleby." Kane says as he took out a golden fruit...a golden apple._

 _"Many of the Spiral's greatest powers found a way to harness these golden fruits. Almost as a beacon of good luck. But soon these royals were now in on their heads, and now their pursuit of greed has caused the arrival of this...council, these...Sky Assassins." Kane explains._

 _"And it started in Equestria...it started with you, Trinket...or should I say...Deep Freeze." Kane perused as Trinket or Deep Freeze simply shadowed his eyes as his hood was down on him._

 _"And thus, this foolish charade must come to an end. You of all people should know." Deacon says bluntly to Trinket._

 _"Yes." He responded._

 _"Storm, Ice, Fire, Earth, Water, Light Darkness, and Wind." Kane says as he moved on to what appears to be a chess board in the other side of the room, as everyone walked with him. He took three pieces down, A rook, a bishop, and a Queen._

 _"2 meaningless lives of Water and Earth have been assimilated, along with your most powerful piece, Trinket. The Armada will find the pieces of Light, Darkness ,and Wind, yet. Assassin of Fire...the very pirate we seek, shall be ours yet, as well. You, Trinket...you are on check." Kane speaks in a strategic tone._

 _"Thus, once question hinders:" Deacon piped up._

 _"Where is the piece, Trinket? You cannot hope to hide anything from us. You shall tell us the location of the piece of Fire, else we will not hesitate to turn foolish Equestria into cinders." Rooke threatened._

 _"Who is our target...and where is she?" Kane asks._

 _"Firewaker Scootaloo." Trinket sighs. "She resides in the small village of Ponyville."_

 _"Good boy. You have stalled us for quite some time, Trinket. It is good of you to FINALLY cooperate. Goodness, Trinket. It is for the best, of course, do not worry." Queen says in such false sympathy._

 _"You shall remember your cooperation. As a reminder, the Armada will always watch for you. You are to go through the stormgate to that feeble world, and collect her, and bring her to the Erebus." Deacon commanded._

 _"The venture to Equestria is a long one, but you've no time to muck about, Trinket. You shall take care of this. Both of you are to bring her back to Valencia, so that way may send her here, to the gallows of Cadiz." Kane ordered._

 _"Yes, Sire." Deacon saluted as he walked out of the darkened room. Everyone looked at Trinket with their empty faces._

 _"You assassins had no chance. The resistance had no chance. None can defeat the Armada, Trinket. Is that clear?" Kane says silently as he was face to muzzle with the masked pony._

 _"It is clear...my lord." Trinket says with his hood shadowing his eyes._

 _"You've no pieces to save you now. All your hope...has been dashed. It is time, Trinket, to serve us. You've no choice in the matter, and no pieces left." Kane reminded._

 _"For too long, I have thought that there would be someone in the Spiral that could defeat you...but now, I feel that even the Maestro's prophecy is just mere hyperbole." Trinket says silently._

 _"The Maestro is but a fool to think we can be defeated. Should his prophecy be true, hmm...then the 'young orphaned pirate' shall be ours, either way." Kane says strategically. "You shall take this act of mercy I've placed upon you, and bring to us the Pirate." Kane commanded once more, as Trinket simply lowered his head._

 _"As...you wish, Sire." Trinket says as his shadowed face, simply walked slowly out of the room._

 _"Man cannot defeat a machine at chess. The moment these Assassins played this game, was the moment they sealed their fate." Kane says looking at his chessboard. Only three chess pieces remained on the board. One piece...has yet to make a single move._

* * *

 **HELLO! I am back from the dead! Apologies for leaving this fanfiction to the dust, but I feel that it MAJORLY needs a bit of a change. Therefore I will make a few changes of this fanfiction, if not a few, then allot than what it would originally be, especially the story. I hope you take the time to enjoy what I have here, because this was HEAVILY inspired by Assassin's Creed, except...well the Desmond portions.**


	2. The Beginning: Captured!

**Scootaloo, and Silver Spoon are not owned by this author, neither are the characters in this said story. The characters are owned by both Hasbro Studios and Kingsisle Entertainment, enjoy.**

* * *

 _Chapter 1: Captured!_

The REAL story begins in what appears to be a prison cell, where a lone filly sleeps peacefully...wait PRISON CELL?

 _"mmm Rainbow Dash.." the little filly mumbled in her sleep. Probably dreaming about her favorite idol. "..is there no stopping your levels of coolness.._?" she let out a mere snore as she blissfully sail through dreamland, sounds of cannon blasts and yells and shouts were heard from the outside. " _you're so..awesome"_ she mumbles when suddenly,

 _ **BOOM!**_

Flinching awake, the little pony rose up from her slumber in shock and surprise. Arising from her slumber, she looked at her surroundings only to see she's not in her warm cozy bed, but instead in the cold damp floor of her cell. And hey, she's in the company of the skeleton of the past cell propriortor.

"Huh? This isn't my bed! Although it explains why I couldn't sleep. But where am I?" the filly first reacted. She crept up and looked through her cell in search of any familiar faces. Fortunately, across from her cell slept a grey coated filly with glasses and a shining silver mane. Immediately she knew who she was.

"Silver Spoon?" the orange pegasus asked herself. She then looked to see if anyone else was present. Unfortunately, only she and the silver coated filly present in the room. Her attention then went back to the silver pony and she attempted to get her attention.

"Pssst...Silver Spoon"she tried to reach her, but she only slept peacefully. "Silver Spoon..." no cigar, she's still out like a light. Only one more way to get her attention. " **SILVER SPOON!** "

"Huh?! what?!" finally she woke up, just as confused as ever once she looked at her surroundings. "Scootaloo?" the silver filly asked in confusion. "Where are we?" she asked in a hint of panic.

"One thing's for sure, I don't think we're in Equestria anymore," she inquired.

"But where ARE we?!" Silver demanded now in panic. But the moment Scootaloo opened her muzzle,

 _ **BOOM!**_

 _"GET DOWN SHE'S GOING TO BLOW!"_ came a completely different voice. This voice was clearly a man's voice, but it sounds rather scratchy to say the least.

 _ **BOOM!**_ another blast was fired, almost rocking the place.

"I'm starting to come to the conclusion that we're in a pirate ship." Scootaloo inquired.

 _"It's one of these prisoners! Check the ones down there, monkey!"_ commanded the same voice _._

 _"Oh, I'm on it!"_ came another voice, only the voice was a rather distinct accent than the other voice. A sound of footsteps were suddenly heard heading towards the location the two girls were in. As the footsteps have gotten closer and closer, the two were met with two...peculiar figures. One was a round bald creature with a red coat, traditional pirate garb, skull painted tricone, eye-patch, and hook. The man wears black pants and boots, and most of his shirt was blocked by his shaggy white beard.

The other creature seems to be on the filly's length. His apparel would remind Scootaloo of what a tactical officer from the Wonderbolts would wear. One thing about the other man's appearance is that compared to his round friend, he's much more HAIRIER than him.

"Are ZEY ze prisoners ve are looking for?" the small hairy man said in the rather distinct accent the ponies heard before.

"Hard to say..." the bearded man said as he walked to Scootaloo's cell. "Ye got a name, girl?"

"Who wants to know?" the orange filly asked in suspicion.

"Call it intuition, but we're your friends. Ya don't have to worry none, because we're here to get ya outta here." the bearded man says smugly.

She was suspicious at first, but hesitantly she gives the pirate her name.

"Scootaloo" she says reluctantly

"It matches ze name, Captan! I told you, she's the one!" the monkey exclaimed.

"Pardon me for interrupting, but...who are you two?" Silver Spoon interrupted.

"I guess we didn't introduce ourselves huh?" the bearded man says sheepishly as he began to introduce himself. "The names Boochbeard, lass! And this be me first mate, Mr. Gandry"

"And as ze captain said before, we have come to break you out of zis accursed prison, before zey come back!" Gandry continued.

"OK um a pleasure to meet you, Boochbeard and Mr. Gandry. But uh..." Silver Spoon started as her bewilderment turned into rage. " _ **WHY ARE WE IN PRISON IN THE FIRST PLACE?!**_ " she screeched as interestingly enough, she was so enraged that her teeth grew sharp as a shark's.

"Ah, that is not our question to answer. So uh, don't take your anger on us, take it on the Armada!" Boochbeard shook in terror.

"The Armada?" Scootaloo intervened in curiosity.

"Aye the Armada." Boochbeard answered.

"They be a whole army of clockwork soldiers bent on the destruction of the Spiral. They have something BIG planned, and you're the main target" Boochbeard says pointing specifically towards Scootaloo.

"Zey have intentions of getting you to their stronghold in zeir capital in Cadiz." Mr. Gandry piped up.

"That's stupid," she stated bluntly. "How am _I_ in the way of their plan?"

"And why am I here?" Silver Spoon interjected.

"We'll explain later! Right now, our top priority is getting you out of that confounded bring. There's pirating to be done!" Boochbeard cried out as he raised his sword.

"Whoa, whoa WHOA there, Beardy!" Silver Spoon hissed.

"It's bad enough that I had to sleep in this dingy, damp prison hold, for no apparent reason. I can live with that, but is absolutely NO WAY I'm going out of my way to become a smelling, beer drinking, pirate sailing with a band of even dumber pirates! If you will be ever so kind as to release me and escort me home, and I will make it worth your while." she replied as if she was royalty as Scootaloo sighed.

"She's new to this redemption stuff." Scootaloo said nervously as she shed a tear of sweat. Boochbeard and Gandry looked at her in disappointment.

"Uh...Missy, I hate ta break it to you, but wherever your home is, you're MILES away from it." Boochbeard replied in concern. The silver filly was taken aback from what the pirate just said.

"I beg your pardon?" Silver Spoon replied.

"Well...it's like zis" Gandry started explaining. "You ponies come from Equestria, yes? Well, little did you know, zere are worlds OUTSIDE of Equestria, to which zey make up ze Spiral. As we speak, you are sailing across the skyways of OUR homeworld, Skull Island."

"In short, you are far, FAR away from Equestria, kids." Boochbeard says bluntly. The two fillies looked in concern.

"Isn't there a way back? Equestria's our home!" Scootaloo asks in concern that she may never return home.

"Two ways to go through the worlds of the Spiral." Boochbeard says as the two sigh in relief. "1: You could go through the easy way and find a Spiral Door. However, each world requires a key...and we don't have any."

The two sighed again. "What's the second way?" Scootaloo asked in hope.

"Do what we do and sail through ze Stormgates in hope you'll find the one leading to Equestria," Gandry explained. "But in order to do zat you need a Windstone. Zey are crystals that can allow ANY ship to pass zrough ze Stormgates, depending on ze color of ze Windstone."

"Great..." Silver Spoon replied dismissively. "So, do you have those Windstones so we can sail back home?" Boochbeard and Gandry can only sigh at this grey furred filly and her obnoxious questions.

"Ya HONESTLY think it's all that simple do ye?" Boochbeard said to her in agitation.

"If you're rich, of course" the silver filly interjected.

"Excuse her, she's under influence of a certain airhead back in my homeworld" Scoots apologized bitterly. "But they're redeeming don't worry."

"Knowing zem already, it'll be a long road to redemption," Gandry quipped.

"You have no idea."

"WELL ANYWAY," Boochbeard interjected just when Silver Spoon was about to say something back.

"Bottom line, if you two want to sail back to Equestria, you'll need a ship. An old colleague of mine will give you one, but I sincerely doubt you'll earn it goody-goody style. In order to find your way back home, you'll have to fight all who gets in your way, including the Armada. THAT, is the only way you'll find Equestria, and return home." Boochbeard explains.

" Zat being said, vat do ya say? zink you'll handle ze life of a pirate?" Gandry challenged.

Scootaloo's mind is racing as fast as Dash's flying. To get home, she'll have to be a pirate? There was no other option. _I want to go home, but I don't want to go so far as to become a pirate? But...it's the only way to find my way back. Oh, what do I do?_

"Well Scoots?" Boochbeard says awaiting his answer. It was a tough decision, but her mind was set. She knew what to do.

"This is my ONLY way to get home?" she asked.

"Unless either of you already HAS a Spiral key?" Gandry interjected.

"Alright, fine. If it means finding my way back." she sighed in defeat as the two pirates cheered.

"HAR HAR SPLENDID! Ye won't regret this venture, girls," Boochbeard reassured. "Now then let's get the both of you out of those confounded brig. There's piratin' to be done!" he said as he pulled the lever nearby...one problem

It's not pulling.

Boochbeard struggled to pull the lever, but the darn thing just won't budge.

"The door! She's urgh jammed!" Boochbeard strained as he finally gave up. "The bulkhead's bent!"

"Well NOW what are we suppose to do?" Gandry complained.

"Dangit are you saying I'm s-"

 _ **BOOM!**_

Scootaloo's complaint was cut short when everyone ducked down as a cannon fire blasted the room. As the smoke cleard, everyone looked to see a big gaping hole in Scootaloo's cell. A perfect advantage for an escape route.

"How convenient" Silver Spoon quipped.

"Look there, the panel's broke free!" Boochbeard inscribed.

"We'll free ol' Silver over here, you use that hole to make your way back around to us!" he commanded. She didn't need to be told twice, she ran as fast as she can to find the route back when suddenly,

"You, I need help" came a low scratchy voice. Scoots took a closer look and found another prisoner. This prisoner is a completely different horse than what she would usually see in Equestria. This was a brown horse with beating red eyes and a thin black goatee. Instead of four hooves, this horse has two hooves and two hands. The being was wearing a small coned fur hat, a red shirt with steel plated armor, and grey trousers.

"Use that lever, get me out of here!" he said in a thick accent. Scootaloo did as the horse says and pulled the lever, releasing him from his cage.

"Thank you, young one, I am at your debt.'" the horse bowed. "I am Subodai, I hail from Mooshu. Take me with you and together we shall crush our enemies.""

"You're coming with me?" Scootaloo asked resulting in the horse nodding his head yes. "Alright, Subodai, let's get out of here!" to which they ran to make their way back to Boochbeard, Gandry, and Silver Spoon.

"Before we go," Subodai stopped her. "That chest over there. It stores my blade, we must get it." with a sigh from Subodai's new captain, the two ran back to the walls and spotted a little chest standing in the back of the room.

Subodai opened the chest seeing a whole haul of weapons. He picked up a long and blunt sword known as a dao. He also picked up a gauntlet with what appears to be a blade hidden in it.

"Take it, It is a hidden blade. You must defend yourself." Subodai says handing Scootaloo the hidden blade.

"Got it." she nodded as she strapped the leather gloves onto her forearms, as she and her new companion made a break for it to the entrance where the two pirates and the one filly were waiting.

"What took ya so long? We gotta get going!" Boochbeard panted as he and the others ran up the stairs.

"Had to pick up an extra friend." Scootaloo explained.

"I think ye can tell us about that friend of yours after we get to the s-oh no." Boochbear says, stopping the moment he reached the top deck.

Finally the group reached the top of the stairs leading on to the deck of the ship. Compared to messy brig, the deck of the ship was looking the worst for wear. Fire roaring on deck, cannon soot all over the floors, and then...him.

"What's this? Boochbeard! Trying to steal my prize, you ruffian?" It was the nobleman wearing the bone white bauta mask.

"Who's he?" Silver Spoon asked the bearded pirate.

"Deacon." Boochbeard said glaring at the man.

"Spymaster of ze Armada! I zink, we're in trouble..." Gandry shook.

"Our jailer. Clockwork menace, you will pay for putting us in cages!" Subodai growled, but the said clockwork only looked in stared down at us.

"I think not." Deacon declined in a monotone almost droning voice. "The prisoner must NOT be allowed to escape! TAKE THEM!" he raised his cane up high, when suddenly three more clockworks fell down from the sky.

These clockworks were MUCH different than Deacon. Just like him, white masks were covering their faces, only difference to them is their feminine physique and behind their backs, a pair of mechanical wings. Immediately Gandry knew what they are.

"Battle Angels!" he exclaimed. "Zey are ze Armada's elite warriors!"

"Indeed," Deacon mused. "It's high time you bafoons know just who you are trifling with." he says as he motioned the Battle Angels into position.

"Alright, Scoots! It's time you put that hidden blade of yers to good use." Boochbeard says indicating the raiper Scootaloo is holding in her tail.

"You're gonna have to teach me then. I've never used a blade before." Scootaloo rebutted.

"Aye," Boochbeard shook in agreement. "I know you equines are outta yer comfort zone here, but we'll teach ya how to fight like a TRUE pirate, don't worry."

"Step 1: Confront that Battle Angel! Everything will come natural to you, from there." Gandry encouraged. Easier said than done, she confronted the Battle Angel before her and got into battle formation.

She didn't know what Gandry meant by 'it'll come natural to her', but she's gonna have to fight them in order to go forward and find the way to Equestria.

So Scoots did what her instincts told her and ran up to the Battle Angel in front of her and immediately she whipped out her hidden blade, and began slashing at the Angel mercilessly. Never once did Scootaloo ever spar in Ponyville...but yet,

"Wow...that felt...good!" she exclaimed. "You were right, Mr. Gandry! It is coming natural to me!" then she realizes something..."Why is it natural to me?"

"We'll explain later. Right now, be on your guard, it's the Angel's turn to attack!" Gandry warned the filly. The little pirate turned around only to get drop-kicked by the Battle Angel, followed by an electrical sensation from a small pistol. Scootaloo felt wounded and dazed from the gun shot.

"Beware those Sparkthrowers! That's how guns work in the Spiral." Boochbeard warned.

"Sparkthrowers?" Silver Spoon asked while watching the fight.

"Aye. They generate a burst of electricity, to stun ye into submission."

"Good to know!" Scootaloo moaned regaining the strength to move. But all does not fare well for the filly as the other two Angels surrounded her.

"Three against one?! Are you a man or a coward, Deacon?!" the orange filly exclaimed in irritation as she glared at the one commanding the Angels.

"I am not a coward, nor am I a man." he responded blankly. "I am simply a clockwork, as you know. It is all the more necessary to ensure your end. But as the merciless emissary, I shall give you one last chance, girl. Surrender or die. Those are your only choices.

"Oh, Deacon." Scootaloo started smugly. "There's just one thing you don't know about me. I don't give up oh so easily. I'll have the strength to go on as long as my friends are right by my side." she declared in determination.

"If I had a heart, this would be where I die of laughter." Deacon said bluntly. "I'm not quite sure how things are run in that backwater realm of Equestria, but in the Spiral, there is no such thing as friendship. You don't make friends, only enemies." he explains as Scootaloo only scoffed at him.

"Oh yeah?" she challenged the clockwork. "Yo, Subodai! Are you still with me?" it was then that the horse walked up to one of the Angels.

"Aye, Captain!" the horse smirked as he ruthlessly threw a slashing blow on the Battle Angel harming his captain, thereby defeating it. Followed by one other blow on another.

"Excellent! One down!" Gandry cheered.

"My, my, my, your new friend's full of surprises!" Boochbeard motivated.

Unfortunately their cheer was cut short when the Battle Angel he attacked floated up and shot the horse barbarian with an electric bullet from her "Sparkthrower" while the last Battle Angel swiped a hit against Scoots, but the filly dodged all of her attacks.

"Nice try, but I learned your tricks" She taunted.

"Speaking of games, how about we play for keeps?" Gandry suggested as he reached for something in his pocket.

"What do you mean?"

The monkey officer then took out a card and handed it to her.

"Use this card and attack ze unwounded Battle Angel. It should finish her off. Just raise ze card!" he indicated.

She did as the monkey told her and raise the card. The card suddenly glowed to which, she felt a strange increase of endurance, speed, and stamina. It was then, that she finally shouted out to the Angel in front of her,

" _ **MIGHTY CHARGE!"**_

She charged at the unwounded Angel and flipped up. She then does back-flipped and charged at the angel, completely piercing it's armor. She defeated the angel. At the same time, Subodai defeated the Battle Angel before him. They were gone.

"Nicely done, pirate!" Boochbeard cheered

"Way to go, Scoots!" Silver Spoon cheered.

"VICTORY!" hollered Subodai as he held his sword up high.

"We did it!" jumped in happiness as she won her first fight. Unfortunately, their celebration was cut short when a certain menacing clockwork spoke up to them.

"Not so fast!" Deacon shouted. "Do you dare to defy the might of the Armada?"

He then hits the ground with his cane, signaling more Clockwork to appear on the middle of the deck. However, these Clockworks were completely different than what Scootaloo just fought. In fact, they were much larger than what she fought. 4 large Clockworks stood in a perfect V formation aiming their miniature cannons at the team.

"Wh-what are zose?!" Gandry cried out in shock.

"Large...very LARGE," Silver Spoon spoke up in awe.

"Surrender! Don't make me destroy you!" Deacon threatened. But what he didn't realize is that it'll take more than four large clockworks to take down Scootaloo.

"I can take em! The bigger they are, the harder they fall, right?" she rebutted ready for a fight.

"Don't bother." Boochbeard intervened as he pulled out a flare gun. "LADS, FIRE!

He then shot a signal flare, signaling the ship across from them. Sounds of pirates were heard from across the ship, where cannons were aimed towards the Armada ship.

 _ **BOOM!**_

The cannonballs were shot directly at the middle of the deck, destroying the large Clockworks in front of them.

"Whoa..." the two fillies looked in awe seeing what transpired.

"Impressive, it seems I underestimated you, young pirate." Deacon spoke up. "It seems a friend of mine is right, you WILL be a thorn in our plot. No matter, your 'friends' won't be there to save you next time, you will regret making an enemy out of the Armada. Enjoy your freedom...while it lasts."

"I look forward in beating you next time!" Scootaloo challenged the clockwork to which he gave out a chuckle.

"I look forward for that day, Assassin." he said grimly as he took out a pistol and shot a Spark of electricity at a stack of crates behind Boochbeard, thus exploding with Boochbeard taking the fall. The moment the explosion hit, Deacon disappeared at a cloud of smoke.

"He is gone!" Gandry gasped.

"But he'll be back. Be prepared." Subodai warned. It was then that all eyes were on the wounded pirate.

"Boochbeard, are you alright?" Scootaloo asked in concern as Boochbeard managed to get up from the blast.

"That blast nearly did me in! I can barley see! Scoots, you'll have to sail us to safe harbor!" he said straining.

"I've never steered a ship before." she said insightful.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you while I heal ze captain!" Gandry replied.

"And don't forget," Silver Spoon reminded the two. "You still owe us an explanation."

"Don't worry. We'll explain everything on the ship. Now, lets get off this one before it sinks!" Boochbeard exclaimed as he walked to the rigging. All the others follow his lead and carried on to the rigging of Boochbeard's ship and sailed away.

* * *

 _Sailing in the skies_

They have finally escaped from the Armada as they see the Erebus sinking down the sky. That's right, the sky. On the deck of Boochbeard's ship, Silver Spoon and Subodai watched as Scootaloo is mastering the basics of steering a ship, while Gandry is treating his captain's wounds.

"That's navigation in a nutshell, Scoots! You're a natural!" Boochbeard encouraged as his wounds were finally healing.

"And you said you don't know how to steer a ship," Gandry quipped.

"I guess steering the ship is almost the same as steering my scooter, in a nutshell." Scootaloo says in realization.

"Uh-huh, yeah Scoots is a natural at sailing a ship, yeah."Silver Spoon says dismissively. "So um now that all of that is over, please explain **_WHAT THE BUCK IS GOONG ON HERE!?_** " she yelled resisting the urge the punch their heads in.

"Oh yeah," Scoots says in realization. "Well for starters, I like the name he gave me...Assassin, that sounds nice."

" _ **IS THAT THE ONLY THING YOU THINK ABOUT AT A TIME LIKE THIS?!"**_ Silver Spoon cried out in agitation, as her shark teeth grew back, yes.

"Let me finish, Silver." the helmspony said calmly. "I like that he called me and Assassin, but the question is WHY did Deacon call me that?"

"I guess Cheerilee never told ya huh?" Boochbeard said as the filly looked at him in confusion.

"What does Ms. Cheerilee have to do with this?" she asked the pirate. Gandry looked at Boochbeard and shook his head, as if it was time for something...a truth?

"I think it's time you've learn the truth, Scootaloo" Gandry looked at her in understanding.

"We know yer parents, Scoots. In fact we know yer whole family." Boochbeard said getting the little filly's attention. This was a topic she's never expected to meet with.

"M-my family?" she shook in shock as she listened intently. Boochbeard nodded in agreement as he began to explain.

"Truth be told, Scoots, you're family is with a long line of Assassins, a family tree even! And even now, they're still roamin' the skies. They call themselves the Sky Assassins, ponies from Equestria who had enough of the not only the Armada's rule, but the corrupted rules from all over the Spiral and decide to band together and revolt against them." Boochbeard explains.

"A band of ferocious Assassins with ze power of Storm, Ice, Fire, Light, Darkness, Water, Earth, and Wind." Gandry listed.

"You mean like a revolution?" Silver Spoon asked as she also listened intently.

"You're...you're joking right? My entire family consists of...Assassins?" Scootaloo asks.

"No joke, Scootaloo. You're the youngest Assassin, so I would expect you to be surprised. But no joke, yer family houses one of the Spiral's most dangerous threats, and the one who started it all...was yer mother, Scoots, Thunderblitz, a powerful bringer of storms." Boochbeard explains.

"It all started in Equestria, long before ehh...what's her name took rule." Gandry started to explain.

"You mean Princess Celestia?" Silver Spoon asks.

"Yes, before Celestia. In fact, she was but a young filly your age, when all of this happened. The rule of her father and mother, Cosmos and Galaxia." Boochbeard explains.

"Zeir presences are unknown, as of now, but let's just say, zey've ruled Equestria, long before the first world was shattered into fragments. Zey are as old as zey come, my friends." Gandry says to the two.

"Wow..." Scootaloo muses.

"How do you two even know about all this?" Silver Spoon asks.

"Well, let's just say we've around adventurin' for quite some time now." Boochbeard says smiling through his beard.

"Continuing with ze story..." Gandry says sternly as Scoots and Boochbeard gave the monkey a bashful smile, as he continues. "Just like all monarchs, zere are always a time when monarchs...take things too far." Gandry says.

"Yep. Throughout the Spiral, behind those peacock-strutting suits and dresses and crowns, comes hearts of darkness. While you spend time on that throne, ya start to grow greedier, and greedier, and less attentive, or more blinded to your own subjects and citizens." Boochbeard says as Subodai gave a stern nod.

"Yes. The sickness of a rotted governments...such a thing has plagued my majestic home, as well." Subodai says as the sun shadowed down on his helmet, shadowing his eyes. "Mooshu...once a tranquil and peaceful realm, now a land of war...a land of strife." Subodai growled.

"Equestria's never been like that, though. Celestia never ruled the 'realm' for the sake of greed or anything bad." Silver Spoon objected.

"Celestia never did...but her parents, were another story." Boochbeard piped up.

"Behind zeir corruption is something that many Spiral nobles have found scattered about." Gandry says as he took a scroll out from his pocket and placed it down in front of the two fillies, and the horse barbarian. It's a picture of a tree with golden fruit.

"Ze golden fruit of Bartleby: ze great grandfather tree of ze Spiral." Gandry says pointing to the fruit on the tree.

"Aye. These fruits were long taken away, never to be grown again, by Grandmother Raven. Each of these fruits bear something within them known as Seeds of Discord. The more you look at one, the more your taken into the grasp of its golden goodness..." Boochbeard explains.

"And ze next thing you know, you'll be a completely different person." Gandry finishes.

"We've seen it all the time." Boochbeard says.

"So the more you look into the shine of its gold, the more the reality of what you see warps into something monstrous...is that what I'm getting at?" Silver Spoon asks.

"Aye. Coincidentally, that's what happened to Galaxia and Cosmos. They gazed at a piece of fruit too long, and then they ruled Equestria...like tyrants. They were nowhere near as sweet as their daughters." Boochbeard says sighing in disappointment.

"...Umm..." Scootaloo starts up. Boochbeard realizes it.

"OH! Heh, I'm guessing you're wonderin' what this whole story had to do with yer mum, right?" Boochbeard asks.

"A little bit, yes." Scootaloo confessed.

"Well...as I said, there are times when tyrants under the influence of the Fruit of Discord, that's what we call em, at least, cross a line. Galaxia and Cosmos crossed the line under an execution of one of their own people of Canterlot...especially children." Boochbeard says soon flashing back to that faithful day.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Canterlot, back in that faithful day. The entire kingdom was at a complete outrage, many ponies yelling and screaming, many fillies and colts standing behind their parents in fear, the sun shining down, as many Canterlot citizens were standing on the gallows...one was about to be executed...and it was a small, maroon colored filly with a light pink mane, trapped in roped binds._

 _Soon only two beings only watched in the balcony of the Canterlot castle...in their emotionless eyes came King Cosmos, and Queen Galaxia. Cowering behind the two royals were two young fillies, white and royal blue._

 _"Let this be a lesson, to all those in Canterlot who would dare defy the King and Queen's rule!" A guard yelled out as he trotted through the stage. He was a guard with a steel sharped toothed jaw, with a large blade behind his back._

 _However, as everyone was simply watching, two familiar figures in the crowd took notice of something flying up high in the sky...a hawk flying up high. Soon they see someone coming this way towards the crowd, a mare...she was completely shrouded under a green hood and cape. She seems to be wearing armor, as well._

 _"The blazes?" Boochbeard asks. The only thing distinguishing from the mare was her orange fur, her yellow eyes...and what appears to be a large blood red tattoo painted down her right eye. She was smirking._

 _Suddenly...electricity was heard._

 _"YOU THERE! STOP!" A guard called out to her as he and a couple other guards began marching forward towards her. She easily pushed them out of the way. No time to waste as the unicorn guards raised their swords towards the rope bind filly, she raced to the stage, as many ponies were yelling in outrage, and many mares crying in horror._

 _Soon the green hooded mare leaped up in the air. To the pirate's surprise, electricity began emanating through her...soon she lets it all out._

 _" **T**_ **onitruum invocabo!** " _she yelled in the high heavens. Everyone simply looked at the mare in confusion._

 _Soon, even more confusion stirred as the clouds began to form, and the sky began to darken. Which is odd, considering there were no Pegasai on duty. Suddenly, to everyone's surprise, electricity rained down on the two executors, cindering them to a crisp._

 _"Woah dude...I haven't been burnt s-" one of the executors says before he and the other one abruptly falls to the ground. Soon the robed mare took the swords from their hooves and freed the little colt._

 _"Y-you're saving me?" The filly says. She was in sheer happiness as the orange furred, green hooded mare simply smirked. Soon she stood in front of everyone and raised the swords up high. Soon the people of Canterlot cheered at the mare and the filly._

 _"You there, pitiful Mare. Get down, at once." Everything went silent, as King Cosmos commanded the mare with the traditional royal Canterlot voice._

 _"Hmrp." She grumbled as the guards began to surround her. Soon, the two pirates looked in awe as lightning in the form of wings formed behind the Pegasus. She soon took to the sky, carrying the little maroon girl in her hooves, as well._

 _"Air Brigade, take flight. After her!" Galaxia commanded. Flying from out of the castle came more royal guards, this time Pegasus guards. Soon they flew through all of Canterlot, flying after the hooded Pegasus._

 _Soon, her senses picked up shots firing, behind her. She turned around and noticed the royal guards firing crossbows while taking flight. She quickly dodged them, and avoided getting the poor, frightened colt in the way of danger._

 _Soon she landed in town of Canterlot, and stopped just in front of a building. However, the moment she landed, reaching the door of the building...was the moment guards surrounded her, and the filly. The little green-eyed filly looked in fear._

 _"M-m-miss?" the filly asks._

 _"Go inside, and watch yourself when they exit from the building." the mare says as the filly looked in confusion. She opened the door, and suddenly ponies exited abruptly out of the building. Some were simply wearing hoods, or masks or simply wearing kimonos...it was a total of 6 ponies entering the field of guards. Each of them holding elements of magic in their hands._

 _Ice, darkness, water, earth, wind...those are the elements. And the mare herself began forming the element of storm in her hands. The guards looked reluctantly. Soon the metal-jawed stallion simply growled._

 _"ADVANCE!" He yelled out high in the sky, as the guards battle cried, as they charged towards the 6 ponies._

 _"JUSTICE!" The mare yelled as she and her posse made their battle cries and charged towards the royal guards. Soon...they call clashed against each other, battling with all their might._

* * *

 ** _End Flashback_**

"I don't know, just what happened after she escaped the capital, but long story short, all of this was happening until the day of the deaths of Cosmos and Galaxia. Many of the people in the Spiral that were align with them, went to that funeral...including Thunderblitz." Boochbeard says as Scootaloo and Silver Spoon looks in awe.

"Wow..." They both say in unison.

"So my mom's the leader of these assassin's right?" Scootaloo repeated in understanding. "What happened to her?" Boochbeard only looked and sighed in sorrow.

"She died." He says bluntly.

"Oh." Scootaloo says lowering her head down in disappointment.

"Word's been told that she was sailin' around the Spiral through a crew of pirates, they then turned on her, the moment the Armada showed up to find her." Boochbeard says as Scootaloo growled.

"The Armada. They're the reason I was never even got to see my parents..." Scootaloo growled.

"What about the rest of her family? Did they die on the ship, too? And well...did the Assassin's disband, when she died, too?" Silver Spoon asks. Gandry nodded his head, no.

"Ze Sky Assassins have made too much of an impact to be forgotten. Now, zere are many Assassins throughout ze Spiral zat would dawdle in your mother's footsteps, or show their skills towards the rest of ze Spiral." Gandry explains.

"As for the rest of your family...I can't say we know fer sure, unfortunately." Boochbeard sighs as Scootaloo lowered her head. She soon smiled and looked at the horizon, as the sun shined down upon the little filly.

"All this time, I always wondered just who my mom and dad were, and where even are they. I always looked up to Rainbow Dash as my sister, but...now...I may actually have a lead on my family. A family of Assassin's, no less.

"But zat doesn't mean zis Rainbow Dash isn't your sister, no?" Gandry declined.

"Aye, your family isn't only the blood you share. It's the bonds you make, a-hand trust me, knowing ye already, you'll make one heck of a bond with yer crewmates." Boochbeard explains as Scootaloo smiles. Silver Spoon, and even Subodai smiled at that remark as well.

"A pirate is nothing without its loyal crew." Subodai remark smiling.

"I'll always remember that, Subodai." Scootaloo says to him.

"LAND HO!" Gandry said pointing at a big island with a skull in view.

"Welcome to Skull Island, girls, Subodai," Boochbeard said calmly.

"Before we go, captain, you must remember, Skull Island is a pirate cesspool. If you wish to fight, you must fight for your life. Are you ready?" Subodai warned his little captain. The filly thought about his offer. If she wants to find her family, she has to become a pirate. Simple enough, her answer is,

"Sure am, Subodai." she said determinedly before turning to the two pirates. "Just tell us where to start and we'll be right on it."

"You'll start with Captain Avery in Skull Island. He's an old friend of mine. If anyone can help ya start yer journey, he can.

"Great, so that just leaves..." Scootaloo said as she and everyone else turned to a certain silver filly, awaiting for her answer.

"What?" she asked blissfully unaware of what's going on.

"You wanna go back to Equestria don't you?"

"More than ever!"

"Then answer me this: do you have what it takes to serve under the command of a pirate?" Scootaloo asks as she held out her hoof, expecting for Silver Spoon's answer. The silver filly looks at the group hesitantly. There are pros and cons of becoming a pirate, many many cons. Will she take that chance? Her answer is,

"Oh, fine, if it means finding the way back home." she sighed in defeat. Then, it hit her. "But what about those two?" she said pointing at Boochbeard and Gandry.

"You two are coming, right?" Scootaloo asked looking at the two in worry.

"Sorry girls, we cant. We have our own adventures after all," Boochbeard said apologeticly

"But-"

"Don't you worry, we'll cross paths again. For now, zis is goodbye!" Gandry said as the three walked off the ship via boardwalk as they reached the island. but not before Scootaloo gave the bearded captain a hug.

"Thanks, guys, for telling me about my family." she said to him.

"Aye. I'm sure you'll find them," Boochbeard said hugging her. "All right all right, we gotta go, Scoots!" he said as he pushed her off as he took to the helm.

"MONKEY, WEIGH ANCHOR, CAST THE SAILS, WE'RE OFF!" he commanded as he Scoots walked the boardwalk and watched the two sail away.

"Farewell, girls!" Gandry waved.

"Good luck and good hunting!" Boochbeard waved as the ship left the shore. On the island, Silver Spoon and Subodai waved goodbye as Scoots only looked at the ship as it sailed further and further off the shore.

" _Thanks for everything, guys_ " she thought...as she snapped back to reality and on to their objective.

"Alright, so let's find this Captain Avery!" she said as Subodai started to lead the way.

"I know the way, follow me." he said as he took the lead and walked further into shore with the two fillies following him, as the journey begins!

* * *

 **HELLO! I hope you are enjoying this new remake. Once again, HEAVILY inspired by the Assassin's Creed series, because I actually took the time to play it and enjoy it. I hope you all will enjoy this thing, now that I have returned from the dead.**


	3. Skull Island I: The Quest for the Jade

_**Scootaloo: AHOY guys! Before we get to the story, Silver Spoon and I would like to give a special thanks to Solartiger for the reviews, keep on going with the reviews!**_

 _ **Silver Spoon: And attract an audience will ya? Share our tale to everyone out there, the more followers, the better!**_

 _ **Scootaloo: Well said. It doesn't look much, but trust me when I say things will get interesting soon. So without further adieu, Silver Spoon, lead us off with the disclaimer.**_

 _ **Silver Spoon: Do I have to?**_

 _ **Scootaloo: Whoooooooo's the captain here?**_

 _ **Silver Spoon: *sigh* Pirate's Life for Scoots is a non-profit parody fanfic about 'Captain' Scootaloo on her adventure to find her family, AND a way back home to Equestria. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and Pirate101 are owned and officiated by Hasbro Studios and Kingsisle Entertainment, NOT by mingler45567. Enjoy and Happy New Years.**_

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile in Ponyville  
_**

It was a bright and sunny morning in Ponyville, not one cloud in the sky. The birds were singing, the sun was gleaming down on the small village, and the fillies and colts were galloping merrily to school. With a _BING-BANG_ from the school-bell, all the little foals were walking in their classrooms. Meanwhile in a familiar classroom, the teacher Ms. Cheerilee was checking the attendance as she continued to call out the names of her students.

"Pipsqueak?"

"Present, Ma'am!"

"Piña Colada?"

"Here!"

"Rainy Feather?"

"Here!"

"Red June?"

"Here!"

"Ruby Pinch?"

"Present!"

"Rumble?"

No response.

"Rumble?"

Still no response, it was then that the teacher looked uneasily. "That's strange." she mumbled. "Where is he? He hasn't been here for a while now. Anyway, Scootaloo?"

She continued on her attendance but no response.

"Scootaloo?"

Still no response. She then turned to the two ponies friend with the absent filly.

"Any reason why Scootaloo isn't here, girls?" Cheerilee asked.

"We haven't heard from her since last night." Apple Bloom reported uneasily. Cheerilee just shook the uneasy feeling and continued with attendance.

"Uh...Shady Daze"

"Here!"

"Silver Spoon?"

No response.

"Silver Spoon...?"

Still no response. The distressed teacher turned to the royalty of the students.

"Anything regarding your friend, Diamond Tiara?" Cheerilee asked the filly nervously, to which she only shrugged in response. "Haven't heard from her since last night." she replied.

"This is truly strange. So many children absent," she said in frustration. "Are you children certain you haven't ANY of them?" the classroom only nodded and shrugged in disappointment. And Cheerilee only has one question in all.

" _What's going on? Surely it can't be a coincidence. What am I going to tell the parents about the disappearance of Silver Spoon, Scootaloo, Rumble, and...Archer?_

* * *

 _Chapter 3: The Quest for the Jade Amulet_

 _ **Scootaloo's P. O. V**_

 _Everything happened all so fast. One moment I was just practicing my stunts overnight, now without warning, I'm on the adventure of a lifetime with not my friends, but Silver Spoon. At least Diamond Tiara isn't here or I'll TOTALLY lose my mind. Even though she and DT are on the path of redemption, it's gonna be a LOOOOONG path to say the least, apparently now, we have all the time in the world, now...or worlds._

 _Allot has happened in a short amount of time, especially something that I never found out before... finally finding out that I have parents, let alone finding out my family is made up of Assassins. Only problem is, my mom is dead and my dad just...disappeared. Once more, there hasn't been any trace of them. But maybe...perhaps...there's something in this journey that may tell who the rest of my family is...and maybe more about these Council of Assassin guys, and the ones who captured me in the first place: The Armada._

 _I have...so much hate for a bunch of clockworks I JUST met, and yet they've done enough already to make me hate them with a burning passion. They killed my mother...and I don't know just what they've done with my father, and lastly I don't know what intentions they have for me and the rest of my family, how could I give sympathy or friendship towards...those 'people?' **  
**_

 _Either way, my path is clear. There's no way for me to get to Equestria until I go through the Spiral and back. Who knows? Maybe this adventure can prove useful. For starters, I could make a name for myself...probably in a bad way...but a way nonetheless._

 _ **Third Person P. O. V.**_

Starting off their adventure after escaping that accursed Armada ship, Scootaloo, and Silver Spoon followed their newest crewmate, Subodai to the doors of a mansion overseeing all of the Skull Island Fortress. Subodai knocked the door and sure enough a voice called them in. They opened the door viewing a cluttered room with various antiques and knickknacks. These items must be artifacts from the worlds of the Spiral.

Standing in front of the group came an old man, in his possible 50's. The brown haired man was wearing a black triconed hat with a feather laying on it, a long emerald golden-trimmed trench-coat, black trousers and gentleman's stockings and shoes, and a white parrot resting on his shoulders. This man was CLEARLY an important one at best.

"Are you Captain Avery?" Scootaloo asked the old pirate.

"That I am dear," he responded back answering her question. "How may I help you all?"

"Well you see," she began. "We kinda escaped from the Armada, and a friend of mine, Boochbeard told me you would help out pirates in need of safety from the Armada."

"Oh, Boochbeard, that old so an' so," Avery sighed in exasperation. "So, you're on the run from the Armada are you?"

"Yes. We need help." Subodai implied.

"Unfortunately, Boochbeard left out one bit of detail regarding my services," Avery looked down at them "I run a pirate haven here, not a charity. If you want me to hide you from the Armada, You'll have to work for it."

"Pirates, there's always a catch." Silver Spoon mumbled, earning a glare from Subodai

"We will help any way possible, Avery." he says.

"Yeah! What do we do?" Scootaloo says elated in determination.

"One of my more...willful crewmen, a buccaneer named Fin stole my Jade Amulet from me. I need it back." he explained hesitantly.

"Sounds easy enough." Silver Spoon says in relief. However, there's more.

"I wish I could say the same, But Fin fled to Skull Mountain and roused the Troggies. Now, they're bombarding us." Avery said as Scootaloo and Subodai glared once more at the little filly.

"What?" she said in confusion.

"You just _**HAD**_ to say something didn't you?" Scootaloo muttered in complete agitation.

"Now, now, it's quite alright. If you can hold off the Armada, I'm sure you can hold off a few mere Troggies. Now then, to get my amulet back, you'll have to report to Chief Gunner Rigby at the West Bastion, he'll lead you to Skull Mountain." Avery encouraged.

"He's got a point." Scootaloo said.

"Remind me again why we're even doing this hunt?" Silver Spoon grimaced.

"Simple, if you want to be a pirate, you'll need a ship. Do this right and I'll give you one, you have my word and honor." Avery explained as he reached out his hand. "Do we have an accord?"

"...A what?" Scootaloo asked in confusion.

"My father used to play one." Silver Spoon implied unaware of what Avery is talking about.

"...Really?" Avery sighed in disbelief. "No, not accordion ACCORD. As in 'do we have a deal?"

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh..." the two fillies droned in understanding. "Yeah we have an accordion!" Scootaloo exclaimed.

"Accord" Avery corrected.

"Whatever." and then they shook hands on it! (well...they shook hand and hoof on it.)

"Now, one least thing." Avery interjected. "Surely Boochbeard has taught you the ol' card attack method, yes?"

"He did. What about it?" Scootaloo retorted.

"Well, before you could brave Skull Mountain, you must receive a card of your own school," Avery then took out five cards, each one carrying different attack techniques.

"Five classes in total." Avery explained. "Which class are you?"

"Classes?" the little filly then turned to their silent crewman. "You never told us there were classes."

"You never asked." he said bluntly, resulting in the little filly shedding a single drop of sweat from the back of her mane.

"Now, now, before you take things out of hand, I will do the honors explaining you your classes." Avery intervened as he took showed the fillies the flags of the schools.

"You see young ones, there are five classes, that many pirates use to fight their enemies. Buccaneers are pirates that rely entirely on their strength and brute force to fight their way through victory. Musketeers are pirates who let only their guns do the talking, those who specialize in strategies in cannons and sharpshooting. Privateers are pirates who rally up their team to the brink of victory. And it's not only pirates that are Privateers, but the Spiral's greatest generals lead their teams to success. Swashbucklers are pirates and ninjas who would rely on speed, cunning, and agility to fight their enemies. Knowing the speed and agility of many other pegasai, I strongly recommend this class. And finally, Witchdoctors. They are pirates who would use only the power of hoodoo and magic to defeat their enemies.

While explaining, he also showed Scoots the school symbols.

Buccaneer Symbol: A huge blue sword crossed behind a red pirate flag.

Musketeer Symbol: An orange gun fuming in green smoke in the barrel of the gun.

Privateer Symbol: A yellow telescope crossed behind a blue ship wheel.

Swashbuckler Symbol: A purple dagger crossed behind a gold bloom.

Witchdoctor Symbol: A green voodoo doll stabbed with three purple pins.

"I am Buccaneer." Subodai replied as he raised his sword up as a mark of his brute strength and fearsome intimidation.

"So there you have it, pirate." Avery inscribed. "Five classes, which class are you?.

 _Buccaneer, Musketeer, Privateer, Swashbuckler, and Witchdoctor...hmm. Some interesting classes, but I AM known for my speed and agility. It also seems appropriate...because of my apparent family bloodline. So if there's one class that's perfect for me, it has to be...yes! I know just what class._

"I choose Swashbuckler." was the one thing she said.

"Splendid!" Avery beamed as all attention then turned to a certain quite and silver filly.

"What?" she asked nervously.

"And what'll be your class, my dear?" Avery asked her. The filly was all but hesitant on which class she needs to be. She just didn't know. So it was then that she pattered out her decision...to which she didn't have.

"Can you come back to me on that later? I don't know what class is best for me." she inscribed nervously.

"It's fine, dear. It's always difficult to figure out which class you fit in, on the first day. I'm sure you'll find your true calling soon. For now, my amulet?" Avery encouraged hastily reminding them about their quest.

"Oh yeah!" Scootaloo exclaimed completely forgetting the task at hand."If there isn't anything else, Subodai, Silver Spoon, let's go!"

Avery then gives the new Swashbuckler her new card, Sneak Attack, as well as a compass and finally, Silver Spoon and Subodai followed their captain out and leading to Skull Mountain.

"Good luck! Remember to bring it back to me!" Avery yelled from afar. "And don't you **_DARE_ ** replace it with a fake! It happens all the time, trust me, I know!"

* * *

Exiting Avery's office, our heroes took the advantage and looked to the beautiful fortress. It seems tropical to say the least, but there was one mysterious pillar that caught Silver Spoon's eyes.

"Hey uh...Subodai is it? What's that down there?" she asked looking at the pillar.

"It is a Life Fountain. It will heal us when we are injured." he explained.

"Well that's definitely useful when we get hurt." their captain said as she looked upon the compass.

"So according to the compass, Skull Island should be over there. That's West, right?"

"It does not feel right to me. Over there is west." Subodai said, pointing the other direction. He then swiped the compass off his captain's hoof and declared it 'garbage'

"Skull Mountain should be over there," Subodai says as he leads the two fillies to the bastion with the fancy velveted docks. They look like they were newly constructed.

"Now hold yer horses there, pirates!" cried someone as our heroes were spotted a pelican running up to them.

"And just where do ye think you're going?" the pelican asked crediously.

"Skull Mountain. And don't tell us we won't make it. I'm su-"

"I couldn't care less if you fillies want to face yer dooms trying stop those monstrous Troggies," the pelican yelled abruptly. "The only thing that concerns me is that if ye want ta go to Skull Mountain, YER GOING THE WRONG WAY!"

"Stop us all you'd like ya old geezer, it's our only way to get b-excuse me what?" Silver Spoon was taken aback by the pelican's claim.

"Skull Mountain's over there, ladies." he said pointing to the opposite bastion...aka the bastion Scootaloo claimed as West.

It was then that the two fillies glared at the horse barbarian.

"What?" he asked cluelessly.

"You almost put us in the wrong direction, what do you you think?" Silver Spoon moaned as she took the lead and went to bastion where the pelican pointed. Scootaloo followed and Subodai...

"Wh-where are you going?" Scootaloo asked the horse going the other way. Subodai was...taken aback to where the he was going.

"This isn't to Skull Island?" he asked.

" _ **THE PELICAN JUST SHOWED US THE WAY TWO SECONDS AGO, ARE YOU SERIOUS?!**_ " The two fillies shouted in unison...oh hey they grew shark teeth too.

"Silver Spoon, drag him so he wouldn't get lost." Scootaloo ordered.

" ** _I AM NO CHILD, I DO NOT GET LOST!_** "

" _ **YOU JUST GOT LOST THREE SECONDS AGO!**_ "

Finally, they went west and to the west bastion. As they approached the bastion, they soon met with a round man, manning the cannons into a forest. Then suddenly A BARREL came hurdling towards the Gunner!

"HIT THE DECK!" The man yelled as everyone dropped to the ground embracing impact.

 ** _BOOM!_** the barrel exploded causing a major crater in the center of the bastion.

"Ahoy there! Keep yer head down if ya ain't willin' ta get blown up! Blasted Troggies. They've gone mad, they have!" the round man greeted

"Chief Gunner Rigby, I presume?" Silver Spoon asked.

"Aye that's me."

"Don't worry, Avery sent us to help." Scootaloo saluted.

"Ya want to help? We need to stop this bonbardment! Go find Bonnie Anne!" Rigby said opening the gate. "She went across the bridge to teach those savages a lesson. You'll do more good, there!"

"Thanks! We're on the case." Scootaloo says as she led her pirate crew across the bridge an into Skull Mountain.

 **o0o**

"Finally. I thought we would never get on track. Thanks to our 'faithful navigator' over here." Silver Spoon taunted glaring at Subodai, as our heroes reached a jungle clearing.

" _ **SHUT UP!**_ " The horse barbarian hissed.

"Knock it off, you two, we've made it to Skull Mountain. Now all that's left is to find this Bonnie Anne person." Scootaloo intervened, as she went off further into the jungle.

Sure enough, she found large anthromorphic fox. The fox was wearing a clear white blouse and a red scarf with a matching red skirt and brown boots and on top of her head, a brown bandana. Finally the panting fox appears to be carring a large musket.

"Excuse me, miss, have you seen a Bonnie Anne around here?" Scootaloo asked the tired fox.

"Aye...that be me...what can...I do...ye for...?" the fox panted.

"We're here to help fight out those Troggies." Scootaloo says as the fox began to rise up and regained composure.

"I'm guessing Avery sent ye? Good, that Fin, he's a wily one, I tell ye. He roused up those Troggies till they're mad as badgers!"

"How are they firing back at you? It doesn't really look like those Troggies have much to work with." Silver Spoon asked curiously.

"They didn't. Those slimy devils raided us last night, they took half our powder stores, now they're fligin' it back to town!" Bonnie explained. "We're tryin' ta fight back, but there's too many of them! Ye want ta help? Soften them up a bit, and I'll help ya find Fin. Report to Lieutenent Smollet, when yer done!"

"Right, we're on the case!" Scootaloo said as she ran off by herself, leaving Scootaloo and Silver Spoon.

"That's yer captain?" Bonnie Anne asked.

"Yep." Silver Spoon replied.

"Talk about enthusiasm."

"You have no idea."

 **o0o**

Soon enough, the three pirates shoved off to the locations of the Troggies. Soon enough, they have reached a clearing filled with of anthromorphic, tribal frogs running around like maniacs and firing barrels out to the court. Avoiding contact from them, the three hid behind a bush and discussed their plans.

"Are those the Troggies?" Scootaloo whispered.

"Yes. Draw your blade and prepare for battle." Subodai whispered.

"What should I do?" Silver Spoon asked in quiet.

"Once we defeat them, report to Smollet. But be discreet. They must not find us. But, if they see you, we'll all be captured. Understand?" Subodai requested to Silver Spoon.

"Understood."

"Good. Now, _**TO BATTLE!"**_ Subodai cried out as he revealed himself and charged at the Troggies.

" _ **LET'S DO THIS!**_ " Scootaloo yelled , following Subodai's lead.

"So much for being discreet..." Silver Spoon sighed, as she sweatdropped.

"Eep, eep, oi!" a Troggy yelled as he and his pack got into position.

"Let's do this! _**SNEAK ATTACK!**_ " Scootaloo yelled as she practically disappeared out of thin air.

The Troggies looked around in confusion. Where did she go? They have found their answer when suddenly, out of nowhere, Scootaloo reappeared behind them and striked one of the Troggies, not even giving it a chance to attack.

"Op!" the Troggy leader yelled as he began to lash at Scootaloo, but she blocked his attacks easily. Revealing his blind spot, Subodai advanced and lunged at the Troggy leader, only for the Trogg to dodge and he reacted by throwing his leafy shield.

" _ **EEP EEP OOOOOOP!**_ " The Troggy yelled. Subodai was just about the ssclice the shield down, considering it's weak structure, but instead the shield only flew back and attack Subodai behind, Almost like a boomerang.

"A boomerang like shield. I bore those tricks.

"Eep, Arp, Oh, Ep, Op!" the Troggy only babbled.

"Enough of this sensless babbling! _**TREMOR!**_ " Subodai yelled as suddenly a piece of ground suddenly revolved up. Subodai only kicked the rubble, striking the Troggy unconcious.

"Who-hoa! Nice one, Subodai!" Scootaloo beamed all so starry-eyed as she finished off a remaining Troggy.

"Naturally, Captain." Subodai smirked as he watched a Troggy hunter nearing his captain. Scootaloo saw it near her, and she only stabbed it. As of now, all Troggies were gone.

Seeing the Troggies gone, and watching the others run away in fear, Silver Spoon discreetly sneaked out of her hiding spot and ran back to the jungle clearing.

Meanwhile with the two,

"And that's that." Scootaloo sighed. "Hopefully Silver Spoon reported to this Smollet person."

"Already did." Silver Spoon said as she, Bonnie Anne and a rotund person (whom Scoots assumed to be Smollet) made their way to them.

"Smartly done, pirate. With your crew on our side, we may actually have a fighting chance." Smollet replied.

"Well done indeed, yer really good to have around for a fight. For a filly," Bonnie Anne said, earning a glare from the orange filly.

"What's _THAT_ supposed to mean?" she hissed.

"Anyway, I said I'll help ye find Fin, an' I'm a girl of me word. Don't suppose ye have room for another on yer crew, captain?" Bonnie Anne humbly requested.

"Of course, the more the merrier! Welcome to the crew Bonnie!"

"I'm happy for you, Anne, but remember there is still business to be done," intervened Smollet. "Listen up: the Troggies are using three great slingshots to attack the bastion. Our cannons could destroy them, but the farthest slingshot is out of range, and our men can't see an inch in this jungle."

"So what do we do?" Scootaloo asked.

"Scout the forest and mark the location of the two slingshots for our men to locate," Smollet ordered as he gave Scootaloo the map of the forest. "Once you are done, find the third one and set off the powder kegs they're flinging to the island and destroy it. Report back when you're done."

"Sounds like a plan. Let's go guys!" Scootaloo ordered as the three pirates and their newest crewmate, Bonnie Anne, scouted out the landmark to find the slingshots. They found the first one: no Troggies, and marked it on the map.

The second slingshot had one Troggy manning the powder keg. So they quietly marked the location, and headed off to find the third one.  
And finally the third one, to which it had a whole band of Troggies and a whole bunch of powder kegs with them. Fortunately, Subodai knew what to do.

"To hell with you, amphibian scum," he growled as he took out a match and lit the fuse.

It was then that the crew quickly QUICKLY ran away from the site.

"HIT THE DECK!" Silver Spoon yelled bracing for impact.

 _BOOM!_ An explosion erupted in the clearing, leaving a crater of soot in replace of the slingshot...and the Troggy.

"I love a good smell of gunbowder in the morning." Bonnie Anne sighed.

"Now then, let's report back to Smollet. I'm sure he knows it is us who made the explosion." Subodai says as they went back to Smollet for their report.

"I heard the explosion. I take it the mission was a success?" Smollet presumed.

"All barrels taken care of, sir. And here's the mapped location right here." Bonnie Anne said as she handed the map to Smollet.

"Excellent work! Skull Island is safe. Now that the bonbardment is taken care of, we can get to work on bringing Avery his bauble back" Smollet said.

"I sent two of my best men, Livsey, and Shepard to find the Amulet. They haven't been heard from in a while. Go up the trail and find any traces of Livsey or Shepard. IF they're alive, they can help you find Fin."

"IF they're alive, that's reassuring..." Bonnie Anne moaned as the crew casted off further into the forest. Once they reached the trail up,

"You there, help!" cried a voice.

If there was anything that Scootaloo has learned anything in Equestria, it was to help those in need. She did what her insticts told her and searched for the cry for help, only to find a frog pirate trapped in a wooden cage.

"Aww, hey there, little fellah!" Silver Spoon squealed. "You need help getting out?"

" _ **WHAT THE HELL DO YA THINK I AM A DOG?! JUST GET ME OUTTA HERE!**_ " The frog barked at the filly.

"Calm down, dude I was just playing around," Scootaloo chuckled. "Maybe you can help us, little guy. Do you know anyone named Livsey or Shepard?"

"You can look no further, lass. The names Livsey E. Froggert at your service" the frog said bowing to the captain.

"Well that's good. Smollet sent us to look for you and Shepard." said Bonnie Anne.

"Smollet sent ye? Good, I think I know where Fin is, but he ain't alone. I saw a ship docked up the mountain a while ago, a Cutthroat ship by the looks of it and they've set up camp up there."

"A what?" Silver Spoon asked.

"Cutthroats, captain. They're dangerous shark pirates, Fin must've called them here while we were busy with the Troggies," Bonnie Anne explained.

"Aye, but when we found them, they found us. The sharks attacked us and I've been trapped in here ever since."

"And Shepard?" Subodai persued.

"Didn't see him. We got seperated during the attack." Livsey explained as he contunied to try to break the lock opened. No dice. "UGGHH I can't get the lock opened. Maybe if you get the the key from the T-"

"You are just too weak." Subodai inturrepted bluntly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Livsey retorted.

"It is simply bamboo. It's structure is think, but it can be easily cut down with the proper blade."

"And I suppose you can put your money where your mouth is, and cut the cage down?" challenged the frog.

SLASH! At a blink of an eye, Subodai stroked the cage, to which it was chopped into little pieces. Livsey was free.

"Done."

"NEXT TIME GIVE BE A CHANCE TO DUCK! YA ALMOST CHOPPED MY HEAD IN TWO!" Yelled Livsey in rage. "Anyway, now that I'm free, we can get to finding Fin. If we sneak past the Cutthroats, we can find some clues to finding Fin."

"Their camp is up the trail, right? Let's head up there" Scootaloo said, anxious for some action. At the Captain's orders, the crew and Livsey snook past the Troggies and went up the hill.

In their view, they found a perfect view of a giant skull. In the captain's sight she had also noticed is a campsite with a band of sharks guarding the camp.

"There's Skull Mountain. I'm not afraid." Subodai said readying his blade to battle.

"Me neither," Scootaloo replied determinely.

"I am." Silver Spoon muttered meekly.

"You don't count."

"EXCUSE ME?"

"Break it up you two," intervened Bonnie Anne, breaking up the fight. "Now then, there are the Cutthroats. Now then, why don't we give them a warm w-"

"Let's not! We need to find Fin, not draw attention on us!" Livsey intervened. "How about this:" he said turning to Bonnie.

"You, Fox, you're good with a rifle aren't you? Why not you just snipe them from the bushes. We need to stay hidden, at all cost."

"The bush is all the way near the cave. How are we gonna get there without one of those buggers spotting us?" Bonnie Anne asked.

"Leave that to me." Scootaloo said as she...smeared mud all over her face. Everyone looked at the filly in confusion.

"Uh...captain, ye got a little..." Bonnie Anne said motioning that she has dirt all over her face.

"It's part of my plan. I walk up and distract them as... buyer or an ally, while you guys make a break for it to the bush, and that is where Bonnie takes her shot and blast those Cutthroats down, pretty neat huh? I read it in a Daring Doo book, Those books really are interesting, if you ask me."

"...Daring...who?" Bonnie asks as Scootaloo sweat dropped.

"You're certain it will work?" Subodai asked.

"I'm certain it'll work." Scootaloo retorted.

"It's crazy enough TO work. We're countin' on you, pirate." Livsey said.

"Once I get the conversation in motion, you guys sneak by and head to the bush. Wish me luck." she said as she trotted up to the Cutthroats, who unfortunately unsheathed their swords and aimed it at her, without a second glance.

"Who the blazes are you?!" the Cutthroat ordered threatningly.

"Oi, no need to be alarmed, gents. I be a business venturer sent by Fin," Scootaloo said in a rather distinquishing pit-cockney accent.

It was then that the Cutthroats lowered their weapons. "You're the buyer? No offense but I kinda expected you ta be...taller."

"I get that allot, mate no worries. To answer yer question, yes I'm the buyer.A little birdie told me, that you have something that belongs to the proprietor of Skull Island. I couldn't possibly turn that deal away."

While the plan was in action and Scootaloo commuted with the Cutthroats, Bonnie, Subodai, Silver Spoon and Livsey sneaked past them.

"Aye. Fin told us he scored Avery's Jade Amulet. Clearly, Avery stopped the search after we roughed up two suckers looking for it." another Cutthroat explained.

"Suckers you say? And who might those gents be?" Scootaloo asked probing for answers.

"A dog and a toad. Ehh what's their name? Livsey and Shepard, I think."

 _BANG!_ The sound of a gunshot was heard, making the Cutthroats ready their weapons. "What was that?" the Cutthroat leader barked.

"I don't see anythin'! Ed you see anyone here?" second Cutthroat said motioning his brother. No response. "Ed?" it was then that the so called 'Ed' dropped down to the ground.

"Oi, Ed! You OK?" the Cutthroat leader asked. he's not moving, no flinch, no nothing. He's dead.

"SOMEONE KILLED ED!" the second Cutthroat yelled preparing for battle.

"Show yourself, coward!"

 _BANG!_

Another gunshot. erupted the camp shooting down the second Cutthroat. "Brutis! He was just a guppy, you bastards! HE WAS JUST A GUPPY!" the leader roared. "Buyer, did ya s-"

Scootaloo suddenly stabbed the leader in the chest with her hidden blade, putting him down.

"Sorry, but I'll give Fin my regards once we get back the amulet from him. ALL CLEAR GUYS!" Scootaloo yelled signaling her crew out of their hiding spots.

"Guess yer plan really worked, captain." Bonnie Anne said.

"Was there any doubt?" She scoffed.

"Good work, pirate." Livsey said appearing to the group. "During yer little diversion, I found this note. Listen to this:"

 _"Our buyer won't be here for a while. I'll be in the temple. If the buyer arrives, bring him to me. The temple entrance is in the Skull Cave ~Fin"_

"So, Fin's in there?" Silver Spoon said as everyone turned to the Skull Cave.

"Yes. There's no turning back now, captain. Into the cave." Subodai said.

"Maybe Shepard's in there. You guys check inside the cave, I gotta report back to Smollet." Livsey said running back to Smollet.

"Whelp, you heard the horse. Into the cave! Let's get Fin!" Scootaloo said as she and her crew ran in the Skull Cave, awaiting for the danger that they will soon face.


	4. Skull Island II: Into the Skull Cave

_**"Bonnie Anne: So uh...how do I do this?**_

 _ **Scootaloo: Disclaimers, Bonnie. Just tell them the story's non-profited and fanmade and MLP or P101 isn't owned by us.**_

 _ **Bonnie Anne: Uh...K then. Pirate's Life for Scoots is a non-profit parody fanfic about me captain and her adventure to find her way back home..uh...Equestria is it? Anyway, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and Pirate101 are not owned or officiated by mingler45567, and are owned by Hasbro Studios and Kingsisle Enrtertainment. Enjoy.**_

 ** _Previously on Pirate's Life for Scoots:_**

 _"Good work, pirate." Livsey said appearing to the group. "During yer little diversion, I found this note. Listen to this:"_

 _"Our buyer won't be here for a while. I'll be in the temple. If the buyer arrives, bring him to me. The temple entrance is in the Skull Cave ~Fin"_

 _"So, Fin's in there?" Silver Spoon said as everyone turned to the Skull Cave._

 _"Yes. There's no turning back now, captain. Into the cave." Subodai said._

 _"Maybe Shepard's in there. You guys check inside the cave, I gotta report back to Smollet." Livsey said running back to Smollet._

 _"Whelp, you heard the horse. Into the cave! Let's get Fin!" Scootaloo said as she and her crew ran in the Skull Cave, awaiting for the danger that they will soon face._

* * *

 _Chapter 3: Into the Skull Cave_

After defending Skull Island from the Troggy bombardment in the jungles of Skull Mountain, Scootaloo and her crew's search for the Jade Amulet has led them into the depts Skull Cave to continue their search for Fin. As they traversed through the cave, they found another path.

"Over here, captain! behind the waterfall!" Bonnie Anne yelled finding the path. "Looks like we'll have top cut our way through.

"Leave that to me." Subodai said as he cut the vines down like it was nothing, revealing the next room.

"Well that was easy." Bonnie quipped. "Alright, let's press on." as they entered the next room. Upon the next room, a big gaping wall on the sides.

"We can use that wall as a path back to the fort." Subodai implied, as they entered the next room.

 **o0o**

They continued on, breaking through the stone door, and pressed through the temple corridor. When they entered the temple, they noticed that the entire place is flooded and swarming with crocodile creatures.

"Geez, what's with all the water? I know Cutthroats are barbarians and all, but they should _AT LEAST_ understand the means of proper plumber" Silver Spoon complained.

"You've been hanging around Rarity, too much, you know?" Scootaloo grumbled.

"Would you blame me? She makes fantastic tea!"

"Careful, girls! This cave is filled with Crocogators." Bonnie Anne warned.

"If you keep to the walls, you will not be noticed." Subodai warned.

"Noted." Scootaloo said as she and the crew kept to the walls to avoid any Crocogator confrontation. After sneaking past both Crocogators AND Cutthroats, our heroes found a path leading on to a big room. The door over there must lead to where Fin is. Only problem is,

"The water's too steep here, captain. We'll never make it." said Bonnie in concern.

"Well, we've got to find some way over there. Fin could be over there." Scootaloo said anxious.

"He must not escape." Subodai growled.

"You there, over here!" came a completely different voice. The band look and saw the voice coming from a dog pirate hiding in the corner.

"Sargent Shepard?" Scootaloo asked the dog.

"Aye that's me, what's it to ya?" Shepard hissed.

"Yer pal Livsey sent us in here to find Fin, we may think he's somewhere in Skull Cave" Bonnie explained to which Shepard sighed in relief.

"Livsey sent ye? Good. After me and Livsey split up, I made my way here, watchin' and listenin'. You were right on looking here, lass. Fin's across the way in his throne room. But, the girl's right, you'll never make it through these rough waters. The only way you'll make it to Fin is to drain this place."

"How did this place get flooded anyway? Did Fin do this?" Silver Spoon asked.

"It ain't him that did this." Shepard said bluntly. "You can thank those blasted Troggies for this. They love their water, so they took refuge here in Skull Cave and flooded it."

"Then, just like you said, we'll just have to drain this place. But how?" Scootaloo said in perplex.

"There's a shrine at the end of the tunnels. Go to the shrine, and press the three keystones on the three statues. Once you press them, the water will be flushed, and the whole place will be drained." Shepard explained.

"But knowing those ridiculous Troggs, they will not leave their shrine unguarded." Subodai retorted.

"Right you are, lad. Hoards of those buggers are holed up in there, but we'll get to that later. Right now, you'll need to get _INTO_ the shrine first, it's locked up tight. I overheard the Cutthroats talking, one of them has the key.

"Then, we can give those Cutthroats a proper...uh..what was it again?" Scootaloo asked sarcastically.

"Welcome?" Bonnie answered, but not the right answer.

"Beating. Let's give those Cutthroats a rightful beating." Scootaloo said as she galloped to where the Cutthroats were.

"The heck was that about?" Silver Spoon asked looking at her captain in confusion.

 **o0o**

After a very suspenseful(tedious) search for the key to the shrine, our heroes have found it. It was then that they braved the rest of the tunnel and found a huge door at the end of the hall.

"It's the only door in the cave. Pretty clear that it's the shrine. So, let's get in there." Scootaloo said determinedly. Nodding their heads, they placed the key in the hole and unlocked the chamber door.

The moment they entered the shrine, they were all welcomed by Troggies.

"Eep, Oop, Oop, Aaah!" yelled the chief.

"I grow tired of these fools." Subodai sighed. "To the keystones, now!"

While he held off the Troggies, Bonnie, Scootaloo, and Silver Spoon scattered the shrine to press the keystones on the temple statuses. Though of course, they need to fight Troggies on the way.

Scootaloo took to the center rout to the statue in the back of the room. She was just about to press the keystone on the statue, but...

"AHHHH!" the Troggie Chief yelled as casted a spell and projected magical energy towards Scootaloo, but she successfully blocked the upcoming attack giving Subodai the perfect opportunity to beat the Troggy down.

"You're good with that timing!" she complimented the horse barbarian

"Always aim to please, Captain." Subodai smiled as he pressed the keystone. Scootaloo looked to see the pillar in the middle of the room began to sink down.

"Ahh, so that's how the temple will drain. I get it!" Scootaloo yelled in realization.

It was at that moment the pillar lowered again. Someone must of pressed the keystone. It was Silver Spoon. She pressed the left keystones.

And finally after a struggle with the Troggies, Bonnie pressed the final keystone lowering the drain plug to the very bottom. Soon enough, the entire room has been COMPLETELY drained of water, and if possible, the entire temple as well.

"Eep, opp, ep, op!" the Troggy leader yelled as he then...jumped down the drain, as well as the...other Troggies? Leaving the crew bottled with confusion.

"Th-they just jumped down the hole." Bonnie Anne insinuated sweat dropping showing her confusion.

"Troggies are mysterious creatures..." Subodai muttered.

"Alright, we've gotten the cave drained, let's head back to Shepard." Bonnie Anne said as everyone regained from their confusion, and exited the now drained shrine.

 **o0o**

"Well, I'll be, you did it! The water's passable now! I know I should report back to Smollet, but first I'm headin' with you. Fin and I have some unfinished business to attend to." Shepard said as the group returned back to the dog in question, seeing the entrance passable and the water blocking the way disappeared.

"So does that mean you'll join my crew?!" Scootaloo looked at the pirate gleaming with hope. Shepard put her question into thought and Scootaloo looked at him hoping his answer was yes. Unfortunately his answer was...

"Nah, I think I'll pass." Shepard said casually.

"DAWW!" Scootaloo said falling to the ground face down. It seems she wanted him to be apart of the crew so much. Her comrades only looked at her in disapproval, and shook their heads in unison.

"Our captain everybody..." Silver Spoon grimaced shedding a tear of sweat from behind her head. As the strange behavior of their captain concluded, Subodai dragged her as everyone prepared for the worst and journeyed into the cave throne room.

* * *

Once they've met with the inside of the throne room, they've noticed their feet drenched with water. It seems the temple didn't drain out the throne room. They've also met with all but darkness, all except one ominous green object glowing in the center of the room.

"That must be the amulet." Scootaloo said regaining composure and back on her feet.

"So you're the one who's been taking down my men, huh? Real wimps to think they would be beaten by a little pony," came a dark voice. The group looked around and noticed in front of them came more Cutthroats. However, one of them looked different from the rest: This Cutthroat was a rather greenish color compared to the Cutthroats' blue color. had tattoos all over his arms and back. The Cutthroat was wearing a jet black T-shirt and black buckles and straps and metal braces on his arms. He also wears dark grey trousers and black boots for his flippers. The crew couldn't make out the Cutthroat's eyes because of his black shady goggles covering them.

"Are you Fin?" Silver Spoon asked the shady Cutthroat.

"Names Fin Dorsal. And you made three mistakes, pirates." Fin said coldly. "first, you took the job. Second, you didn't even bring an army. And last? Don't fight me in the dark. The dark is where I shine." Fin then readied his weapons which consist on two chakrams and he then motioned his men to charge.

"Hold yer ground, pirate, Cutthroats are bullies and cowards, leave them to us. Beat their leader and the rest will turn tail. So get Fin!" Shepard said as he charged into battle and fought back against most of the Cutthroats. Silver Spoon stayed behind for safety, and Subodai and Bonnie Anne charged into battle while their captain charged straight to Fin.

With her blades at hoof, she was locked on into battle: her hidden blades vs Fin's chakrams. The two captains were in a deadly fight of blades, one of them would try to swing while the other would block. Unfortunately for Scoots, it isn't easy keeping up with Fin's speed. She parried the blow of Fin's attacks, but he would only flail his arms ferociously to land a hit.

"Don't think you'll win this, pirate. Just give up and I'll go easy on you," Fin says as the two locked their blades together.

"Get real, Fin. I won't give up so easily." Scootaloo said as she released herself from the lock, and landed a small blow from her blade on Fin's snout. Grunting in pain, Fin shooked it off and countered her hit with a cut on the cheek as well.

"Toughé," Scootaloo muttered as the battle continued.

* * *

 _ **Silver Spoon**_

* * *

Meanwhile with Silver Spoon, she was watching the whole fight erupt throughout all of the throne room. Either Scootaloo was battling Fin or the others fighting off against the Cutthroats. She was wondering what can she do?

"This is seriously bogus. Everyone's fighting and I can't even do anything." she sighed. "I don't have a sword, or gun, or nothing. What if I'm not so useful in the group?"

suddenly a bright green glowed was reflected on the silver filly's glasses. She looked up and spotted the Jade Amulet just in the center of the battle.

"That's it!"she whispered as her eyes are now locked on to the Jade Amulet. Maybe she could take the Jade Amulet without anyone noticing. Looking around hoping no one was looking, she tip-toed quietly to the pedestal keeping the Jade Amulet while everyone was fighting. Carefully she tried to take it without making anyone hearing her, though it would I would highly doubt anyone would hear her throughout the clattering of blades and the gunshots of Anne's muskets. Unfortunately in just inches away from the amulet...

"HEY! THAT PONY IS TAKIN' THE AMULET!" One of the Cutthroats said. The room suddenly turned quiet and everyone's eyes were on the lone filly. Suddenly the unexpected happened; all the Cutthroats except Fin charged at the silver filly in an attempt to get the amulet. Soon enough they were all leaping up at her.

"GAHHHHHHH!" The scared stiff silver filly cried out, closing her eyes embracing for impact...it didn't come. In fact, she opened her and noticed that almost all the Cutthroats were on the floor, unconscious. Some that weren't were far injured to go any further.

"Are you OK?" A voice called out. Silver Spoon looked up and noticed Subodai holding his hand out. _This is a first... Someone's actually standing up to me, not even Diamond Tiara would do anything for me...Should I be grateful?_

"Y-yes I'm fine, thank you." Silver Spoon says as she took Subodai's hand and picked herself up.

"We can't get the Jade Amulet. Not with all of these Cutthroats around. Just stay here and wait until Fin is taken care of." Subodai warned, to which she shook her head in understanding.

"Someone...saved me?"

* * *

 _ **Scootaloo**_

* * *

Meanwhile the small little captain was STILL holding her own out again's Fin. The two panted in exhaustion, both her and Fin.

"You're ***pants** ***** good, for a little girl." Fin said completely out of breath from their little struggle.

"You're ***pants** * not too bad, yourself, for a dumb Cutthroat." Scootaloo retorted out of breath as well.

"But don't think I'm finished yet. I have just one other trick to show you. It's time you learn the true meaning of the word, danger." Fin growled as suddenly the unthinkable happened. Fin...suddenly sank? He sank and sank down the shallow water IN FOOT LENGTH MIND YOU. Scootaloo scanned the area looking for Fin, it was as if he left the battle.

"Pirate, whatever you do don't move!" Shepard warned.

"He just sank in the water, what am I supposed to do?!" Scootaloo retorted in shock.

"Just, don't move, OK?! It's one of Fin's special attacks! You should know yer shark history, one chomp and you'll lose yer frontal lobe!" Shepard warned as everyone took caution and stayed in their position. It was dangerously quiet in the Throne Room. Fin wasn't in sight and even the Cutthroats chuckled darkly knowing what will happen next. after a short period of time...a tune played. A dangerous and menacing strings of an orchestra played out of nowhere.

"I-i-is that...?" Bonnie Anne said in worry.

"No. It can't be!" Subodai growled.

"It's begun..." Shepard hissed.

"What? What's begun!? WHERE'S THAT MUSIC COMING FROM?! WHAT'S GOING ON!" Silver Spoon yelled in concern. It was then that the menacing music rapidly increased in fortissimo. Suddenly popping out of the water was a shark fin, creeping dangerously nearing Scootaloo who only watched as these events unfold.

"PIRATE, GET OUT OF THERE!" Shepard yelled gaining Scootaloo's attention. "I don't think you realize what's happening, but the music that's playing; it's Fin's favorite tune: it's a 4/4 string ostinato in D minor! Every sailor knows that it means death!" he explained.

"Ya mind explaining it in a language I can actually understand?!" Scootaloo retorted.

"IT MEANS FIN'S COMIN' RIGHT FOR YA, CAPTAIN! GET OUTTA THERE AN QUICK!" Bonnie Anne yelled, but it was too late. The moment she took a step away, giant chompers emerged from the waters just right in front of the filly.

"Time to say goodnight, little girl," Fin said darkly as the music increased in fortissimo once again, rapidly and rapidly until;

"SCOOTALOO!" Silver Spoon yelled out in fear

" _ **CUTTHROAT CHOMP**_ _ **!**_ " he called out as he suddenly, the chompers suddenly reacted and _SNAP!_ It snapped close with the poor young filly still in range. I can only assume the filly met her early and unsatisfying demise.

"CAPTAIN!" Bonnie Anne yelled. No response, it seems sh-

" _ **GRAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_ " Fin suddenly yelled felling pain completely out of nowhere. It was then that he opened up and covered up his mouth in sheer pain, as if a burning sensation met his mouth, out of nowhere. The pirates looked at the Cutthroat in pain, in confusion. It was at that moment that Fin and the other pirates looked down in shock and saw Scootaloo; cowering in fear, but she was OK. She opened her eyes and found out that not only was she OK, but her coat in a brighter color, and her mane flowing in an orange flame;

"W-what?" one of the Cutthroats said in confusion.

"But how? No one could survive Fin's Cutthroat Chomp," another said.

"But take a look at the pirate, i-it's almost as if..." the third one continued,

"Almost as if she's on fire..." a fourth one concluded. "Except...she's not, she's...she's"

"I am fire..." Scootaloo whispered in understanding. Her face of shock was suddenly replaced with a mischievous grin; it seems she has the upper hand at that battle, this time. Maybe it'll be enough to take on Fin.

"You're good at escaping death, I applaud you, Pirate. But now I hope you realize you're in a full disadvantage here. You're maybe made of fire now, but water's my turf, pirate, you're nothing more than a sitting duck in my pond. Try to dodge this! _**WATER PULSE!**_ " Fin yelled as he suddenly sprayed a power stream of water directly towards Scootaloo.

" _ **BOILING MIRROR**_ _ **!**_ " Scootaloo yelled as the stream of water Fin shot to her suddenly stopped in front of her, like some sort of fire shield. The water suddenly started boiling and it suddenly reflected back to the Cutthroat pirate, scalding him in hot water in a direct hit.

" ** _GAHHHHHHHHHHHH!_** " Fin screamed at the sheer pain of the water burning through his fins. It seems this little filly has some tricks in her hooves.

"A direct hit!" Shepard cheered.

"But...how can she suddenly control fire?" Bonnie Anne asked.

"It must be why she was called Firewaker," Subodai said gaining their attention. "I know not of why he said it, but that name was introduced by Deacon, back when we were captured by him." Subodai said, reflecting on what Deacon said before.

" _Impressive, it seems I underestimated you, young pirate" Deacon Spoke up. "It seems a friend of mine is right, you WILL be a thorn in our plot. Not matter. Your 'friends' won't be there to save you next time; you will regret making an enemy of the Armada. Enjoy your freedom...while it lasts."_

 _"I look forward in beating you next time!" Scootaloo challenged the clockwork to which he gave out a chuckle._

 _"I look forward for that day, Firewaker."_

"The name 'Firewaker' must be apart of the powers she posess within. At a sudden shock, her powers must of awakened at the last minute. It must be controlling fire." Subodai hypothesized.

"SO WHAT?!" Fin interrupted glaring at the horse barbarian. "So what if she can control fire? It won't be enough to stop me!"

"Then let's try this." Scootaloo said glaring at Fin preparing for another attack; at that moment, her hoof was suddenly engulfed in flames. Glaring at Fin, she suddenly charged up at him. She dragged her hidden blades to the floors, making them spark up, despite the fire. Soon she leaped up in the air towards Fin. Before he could do anything...

" _ **ASSAULT SLASH** **!**_ " she yelled.

 _POW!_ a direct hit in the snout from Scootaloo to Fin. She was at the completely opposite direction of where Fin is...soon...

" **GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!** " Fin screamed, no doubt gaining everyone in the room's attention. Not only was blood spilt to the ground, but Fin was burnt to an extreme level as well. His torso revealed, not only the Firewaker's slashes from her hidden blades, but the wounds were burnt as well. Soon the Cutthroat Leader slammed to the ground torso and wound first, and went unconscious. The moment that happened, Anne and Subodai aimed their gun and sword towards the remaining scared Cutthroats.

"P-p-p-parley?" one of the Cutthroats squeaked as they at once dropped their swords and blades.

"The amulet is ours, boys." Shepard said glaring at the Cutthroats. They all then fled the field and left the tomb leaving the crew with the unconscious Fin. "I don't know what all that was about, captain, but you're quite handy in a fight."

"Sooooooooo does that mean you'll join the crew?" Scootaloo asked anxiously.

"Nah..." Shepard said as Scootaloo once again dropped to the ground in distraught, as the crew looked at her in disapproval. "I gotta report back to Smollet, anyway. You all should bring the Jade Amulet back to Avery."

"Right. Now let's go." Subodai said grabbing the amulet and making his way out of the cave.

"So who's carrying her, this time?" Silver Spoon asked.

"I've done my part, you do yours." Bonnie Anne said leaving the cave as well. Silver Spoon followed her, trying to carry her fallen captain, leaving only Fin alone. By the time everybody was gone, Fin started to regain consciousness.

"Ughh...that pirate, this will be her first victory, but what she doesn't realize is that she's made her first enemy," he groaned standing back up. Suddenly, the Cutthroat heard sounds of water splashing around, meaning someone is coming. Fin rose up from the ground to find the figure approaching.

It was another filly...this time, she was blue, with a dark blue mane. She also has purple eyes, the same as Scootaloo. Though the description alone was pretty descriptive, the filly's face was almost covered. She dawns a cowboy hat with spikes tattered around it, a Stetson hat, and a mask covering the lower part of her muzzle. She was wearing black clothing, under her brown leather vest, and brown leather boots. It appears the pony had an assortment of bows and arrows throughout her attire, but all pales in comparison to her large golden quiver strapped on the filly's back. The symbol on the top of her Stetson's hat shares the same golden quiver symbol.

"You." Fin growled.

"Please don't tell me I've been outbid." The filly muffled from her mask in a serious tone.

"Afraid so, little Miss, but you already know of this, don't you?" Fin says inching closer to her, threateningly. Yet, the filly didn't even flinch a bit. She stood her ground, and narrowed her eyes.

"What does that mean?" she asks.

"One of Avery's pups came to get it. A filly from that namby-pamby Equestria...just like _YOU._ " Fin growled dawning his chakras again and pointed them at the little filly. She only looked at the Cutthroat...emotionless.

"Oh, sure. Take your anger out in your own buyer, why don't you?" she says rolling her eyes.

"I could've had a good thing here, if it wasn't for YOUR kind. That Jade Amulet held an immense amount of magic. With some magic by my side, I could use that amulet to go to the top." Fin explains. His buyer wasn't happy.

"I see." she says. "That being said, you admit that you weren't going to keep your end of the bargain, huh?" she pestered. Fin only scoffed.

"And what's a little girl like you going to do with an amulet with such power? Sell it for gold, like any other Nomad?" Fin challenged. The buyer's royal blue eyes were shadowed under her hat.

"I'm not a happy camper, Fin. Being deceived like that. It doesn't fly by me, fish." Archer says reaching for her arrow. Fin glared daggers at her.

"Oh? And what are you going to do about it, kid?" Fin challenged. Soon the filly and the Cutthroat leader glared at each other. It's clear another battle is about to transfold here. But the question is...who is this strange blue filly?

* * *

 **This one was a bit late and I apologize for it, I have allot on my plate, knowing that school is almost over, y'know how it is. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, and I'll be back on the saddle, remember that.**


	5. Skull Island III: Gunn's Gold

_**Cheerilee: Right then, Pirate's Life for Scoots is a non-profit parody fanfic about Scootaloo her adventure to find her way back home Equestria. Will she find it? I hope so. Anyway, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and Pirate101 are not owned or officiated by mingler45567, and are owned by Hasbro Studios and Kingsisle Enrtertainment. Enjoy.**_

 _ **Previously on Pirate's Life for Scoots**_

 _"The amulet is ours, boys." Shepard said glaring at the Cutthroats. They all then fled the field and left the tomb leaving the crew with the unconscious Fin. "I don't know what all that was about, captain, but you're quite handy in a fight."_

 _"Sooooooooo does that mean you'll join the crew?" Scootaloo asked anxiously._

 _"Nah..." Shepard said as Scootaloo once again dropped to the ground in distraught, as the crew looked at her in disapproval. "I gotta report back to Smollet, anyway. You all should bring the Jade Amulet back to Avery."_

 _"Right. Now let's go." Subodai said grabbing the amulet and making his way out of the cave._

 _"So who's carrying her, this time?" Silver Spoon asked._

 _"I've done my part, you do yours." Bonnie Anne said leaving the cave as well. Silver Spoon followed her, trying to carry her fallen captain, leaving only Fin alone. By the time everybody was gone, Fin started to regain consciousness._

 _"Ughh...that pirate, this will be her first victory, but what she doesn't realize is that she's made her first enemy," he groaned standing back up. Suddenly, the Cutthroat heard sounds of water splashing around, meaning someone is coming. Fin rose up from the ground to find the figure approaching._

 _It was another filly...this time, she was blue, with a dark blue mane. She also has purple eyes, the same as Scootaloo. Though the description alone was pretty descriptive, the filly's face was almost covered. She dawns a cowboy hat with spikes tattered around it, a Stetson hat, and a mask covering the lower part of her muzzle. She was wearing black clothing, under her brown leather vest, and brown leather boots. It appears the pony had an assortment of bows and arrows throughout her attire, but all pales in comparison to her large golden quiver strapped on the filly's back. The symbol on the top of her Stetson's hat shares the same golden quiver symbol._

 _"You." Fin growled._

 _"Please don't tell me I've been outbid." The filly muffled from her mask in a serious tone._

 _"Afraid so, little Miss, but you already know of this, don't you?" Fin says inching closer to her, threateningly. Yet, the filly didn't even flinch a bit. She stood her ground, and narrowed her eyes._

 _"What does that mean?" she asks._

 _"One of Avery's pups came to get it. A filly from that namby-pamby Equestria...just like YOU." Fin growled dawning his chakras again and pointed them at the little filly. She only looked at the Cutthroat...emotionless._

 _"Oh, sure. Take your anger out in your own buyer, why don't you?" she says rolling her eyes._

 _"I could've had a good thing here, if it wasn't for YOUR kind. That Jade Amulet held an immense amount of magic. With some magic by my side, I could use that amulet to go to the top." Fin explains. His buyer wasn't happy._

 _"I see." she says. "That being said, you admit that you weren't going to keep your end of the bargain, huh?" she pestered. Fin only scoffed._

 _"And what's a little girl like you going to do with an amulet with such power? Sell it for gold, like any other Nomad?" Fin challenged. The buyer's royal blue eyes were shadowed under her hat._

 _"I'm not a happy camper, Fin. Being deceived like that. It doesn't fly by me, fish." Archer says reaching for her arrow, along with the hidden dual crossbows on her forearms. Fin glared at her._

 _"Oh? And what are you going to do about it, kid?" Fin challenged. Soon the filly and the Cutthroat leader glared at each other. It's clear another battle is about to unfold here. But the question is...who is this strange blue filly?_

* * *

 _Chapter 4: Gunn's Gold, Ratbeard, & the Ebony Rat_

"Hmm...it is pristine Jade..." Avery said inspecting his Jade Amulet searching to see if it's fake or not. He then banged the amulet on the table, but it didn't break. For, after our heroes defeated the wretched Fin Dorsal, they've returned back with Avery's prized Jade Amulet.

"Pure stone, definitely. Seems legit...Well, well I'm impressed, pirate. You've recovered my amulet, the Troggy bombardment has stopped and Fin is brought to justice, well done. Why, you didn't even try to swap my amulet for a fake! What are you, an honest pirate?" Avery congratulated.

"Why would you worry about us swapping it for a fake?" Silver Spoon asked.

"You have no idea how often it happens." Bonnie Anne muttered.

"Well, a deal's a deal and you've done your part, sure as silver. A ship I promised and a ship you'll h-are you even listening?" Avery said as he noticed Scootaloo looking at something else in particular. Her attention was on a bulletin board on the left side of the room.

"What's with the bulletin board over there? Are these people missing or something?" Scootaloo asked as everyone turned to the board. It had pictures of pirates from ranked top to bottom.

"Oh, I see you've grown interest in my Bounty Board." Avery said explaining it. "My personal Bounty Board keeps a list of wanted posters that belong to pirates with the highest bounty, to the lowest. Every pirate has a bounty of their own here, including myself, Black Bart, the Floating Dutchman,"

"Looks like Fin's up here?" Silver Spoon says seeing Fin's wanted poster. " _Megalodoom Fin, wanted for a bounty of $30,000"_ she read.

"Every pirate gets a wanted poster. Wanted Posters lets the public know who's the greater threat in the Spiral. The higher the bounty, the greater the threat." Subodai explained.

"Such as myself," Avery says as he held out a poster saying " _Captain Horace Avery, wanted with a bounty of $200,000,000!"_

"GEEEEEEEEEEZ!" Scootaloo yelled in shock at Avery's bounty.

"MILLION?!" Silver Spoon yelled completely shocked at the amount.

"Yep, I truly am a wanted man. But I have nothing to worry about, I gave these pirates a home and if anyone wants to take my head; they'll have to go through me." Avery said flailing his sword around like a true swordsman does.

"I'm impressed. Not many pirates are lucky to see your bounty, Avery." Bonnie Anne said impressed.

"Thank you Anne, think of it as a reward for returning my Amulet. Now then, as I was saying, a ship is what you will receive. Take this writ to Dockmaster Dan at the shoreline, he'll see to it. Farewell to ye, Captain Scootaloo." Avery said giving a written letter to Bonnie Anne.

"Looks like you're a captain of a ship now, Scootaloo." Silver Spoon said.

"My first ship! Let's check that baby out!" Scootaloo said ecstatic for her new ship as she darted off to the shores of Skull Island. Giving out a sigh, the crew reluctantly trailed slowly to the shores meeting up with their excited captain.

 **o0o**

As they reached the exit of Avery's fort, Scootaloo noticed the area they docked at when they first arrived. Unlike before, it was busheling with may people, pirates, traders, and even a little boy selling something called Yum-O-Nade.

"Huh, busier than when we arrived, don't you think?" Silver Spoon said looking to the crowd of people walking about their daily lives in the shores. The group also came to noticed the shops in the shores, weapons shop, clothing shop, a tavern with a Kraken head on top, they never even noticed these buildings on their arrival. Finally going downward into the beach, the group noticed a man and an grey old cat with shades standing behind a giant golden ship. It must be their ship!

"It's...It's so beautiful...I think I'm gonna cry...!" Scootaloo said in the brink of tears looking up at her new ship.

"Are you Dockmaster Dan?" Silver Spoon said meeting with the rotund man.

"Aye that's me." the man replied.

"We're here to claim our boat!" Scootaloo said barley holding in her excitement. It was at that moment that Dan took the writ, and he...suddenly chuckled and looked upon the group. The chuckle was not out of pride, but more of amusement, as if a joke was suddenly made.

"Soooo Avery sent you to claim a boat, I see. Congratulations, pirate, you're the proud owner of that 'mighty ship' HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Dan laughed as the group looked at the dockmaster in confusion.

"Did I miss a joke?" Bonnie Anne asked in confusion.

"Well...the boat looks pleasing, so what's the problem?" Silver Spoon asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry my mistake. That's not _YOUR_ ship." Dan said sarcastically making the group even more confused.

"H-huh?" Scootaloo said suddenly losing excitement.

"Sorry, that's mine!" another voice said. Everyone turned to see what seemed to be an aristocratically dressed monkey. Seeing the monkey, Scootaloo immediately thought that he was the same as Gandry. The monkey then took out a button and pushed, making the ship's figurehead blink as if it was a car. The ship suddenly steered itself away from the dock and to another area of Skull Island.

Making it's way to the dock came another ship...dare I say ship. This one was much different than the other one, in fact...it's almost as if it wasn't a ship at all, it was a poorly crafted raft, the wooding is weak, the cannons are covered in barnacles, the sail is a dirty sheet, it looks like it would most likely disintegrate the moment it reaches the next island. Unfortunately...

"No...please don't tell m-" Scootaloo said looking at the heap of rubbish in shock.

"That's the one. And what a ship HAHAHAHA! You'll be the terror of the Skyways in THAT beauty, BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Dockmaster Dan said dropping to the floor as he cackled at the 'ship.'

"Wow...I know Monquistans are just too posh and stuck up and all...but this ship is garbage. Sorry, pirate." the monkey said.

" _Ahem_ , if I may be so bold, pirate," the old cat with shades spoke up. "That is indeed the saddest excuse for a ship that has ever moored this harbor. I cannot see, but even from here I distinctly hear its worn planks creaking and groaning like a sick yak."

"You know it's bad if A BLIND CAT is saying the ship sucks..." Silver Spoon sighed.

"Blind Mew, if you may." the uh...'Blind Mew' said.

"That slimy old bastard! After all we've done for him, _THIS_ is how he thanks us?" Bonnie Anne ranted taking her anger out on Avery, the one who promised the ship in the first place.

"Avery thinks he can trick us. He cannot, he WILL NOT. Let us confront him!" Subodai growled.

"Yeah, I want a refund!" Scootaloo said as the crew went back to Avery.

 **o0o**

"YOU TRICKED US!" Scootaloo yelled slamming the door opened revealing her and her angry crew. "You promised us a ship, and there's no way what you gave us, is a ship!"

"What? You don't like your boa-I mean ship? Oh, dear." Avery said honestly.

"You can't honestly believe that hunk of junk you call a 'ship' could possibly take us anywhere!" Scootaloo shouted enraged.

"Apologies for our little dilemma involving the shop, my dear, but I'm afraid there's nothing I could do about it, now. After all, we've honored the _LETTER_ of our agreement." Avery explained as the crew looked at the crafty old man in confusion.

"Letter? We never wrote a-the writ!" Bonnie Anne said in realization.

"Many deals are better made by paper dear, I had no need to offer your signature." Avery grinned.

"Wow. No wonder you're a _$200,000,000_ wanted bastard. You're craftier than you look," Silver Spoon said glaring daggers at the pirate.

"I'm afraid I can't give you a better ship, captain, but I can point you towards that which every pirate loves more than his ship: treasure." Avery said suddenly enticing Scootaloo and the crew's interest.

"...go on..." Scootaloo pressed.

"Have you ever heard of Captain Gunn?" Avery asked.

"No." Scootaloo replied.

"'Tis but a fine tale, and like the best of tales, it ends in gold." Avery said telling the story of Captain Gunn. "Captain Gunn was a legend of the Skyways, feared by pirates and princes from Marleybone to Monquista. A fine smuggler never to slip past a blockade. Gunn sailed to Mooshu, a mysterious realm of the Samoorai and the Ninja Pigs. And he made a discovery: On the cliffs of Mooshu there grows a rare and tasty delicacy: Yum-Yum Fruit, the most precious commodity of the Spiral,"

"Yum-Yum Fruit?" Silver Spoon asked.

"That's right! Yum-Yum Fruit! It can cure diseases, grant strength, and even restore youth, and it makes your breath minty fresh...which is nice." Avery explained as if he was producing it like a product.

"Unfortunately, the Emperor of Mooshu, Emperor Yoshihito holds Yum-Yum Fruit sacred. Stealing Yum-Yum Fruit is punishable by death,"Subodai explained grimly.

"That's right...punishable by death...IF you get caught. But not ol' Captain Gunn. He smuggled back loads of the stuff. And he sold it by the tons: Yum Bread, Yum Cake, Yum Pudding, but his real stroke of genius was when he bottled it and he called it 'Yum.' Pirates went crazy for Yum, and everybody else did too. Gunn was rich! He even trademarked the song. Whenever a pirate sings 'Yo ho ho and a bottle of Yum' crafty old Gunn makes a penny. When he was retired, he was the richest pirate in history! And then he died...So where's Gunn's Gold? No one knows! His last Will and Testament is the key and it has been lost for years...until now." Avery explained gaining Scootaloo's attention.

"Whoa what? Until now?" Scootaloo said perking up.

"Oh and associate of mine found the Will, and I can get you on his crew...if you do me a favor." Avery said.

"Will you keep your word, this time?" Bonnie Anne said suspiciously.

"This time, I shall keep my word."

"No letters?" Scootaloo pressed.

"No letters." Avery answered.

"Alright, let's hear it, what do you want?" Scootaloo said set with Avery's answer.

"There's a Chalice in the treasure, wrapped in sail cloth. Bring that one piece back to me, and the rest of Gunn's Gold is yours." he explained.

"Sounds like a plausible task. And this time, we get gold for our reward!" Silver Spoon with her eyes sparkling just thinking about the gold she'll get.

"And one more thing, specifically for you, captain. You could use some brushing up on your Swashbuckler skills. I want you to see Morgan Lafitte in Swashbuckler's Hall. She's trained some of the best fencers in the Spiral. She can train you how to use a sword properly, and she'll also point you to the direction of the crew looking for Gunn's treasure." Avery explained.

"You're lucky, Scootaloo. Avery ain't kiddin' Lafitte's the greatest fencer in the Spiral. I know the place, let's go." Bonnie Anne said taking Scoots to this Morgan Lafitte.

 **o0o**

"Here's the place, captain." Bonnie Anne said soon after leaving Avery's mansion. Now the crew is now standing in front of another mansion villa, smaller than Avery's no doubt. Noticing that in the front of the entrance is a sign with the mark of Swashbucklers painted on it, this is definitely the place.

"It's yer teacher, captain. We'll stay out here." Bonnie Anne told the little filly. Nodding her head in agreement, Scootaloo simply opened the door. Once inside she met with golden walls, a velvet purple carpet, and swords and daggers of all kinds.

Soon, the small pony was now in front of an anthropomorphic female raccoon much taller than her. The female raccoon was practically almost wearing all purple. A purple bandanna, a purple cloth around her neck, and purple tights. A long sleeveless jacket, with a blouse under it, and brown leather boots.

"Bonjour, my little pouliche, I welcome you, to ze Swashbuckler Hall!" the raccoon greeted as she twirled the two rapiers in her hands.

"You must be Morgan Lafitte, my name is Scootaloo, and Avery sent me t-" Scootaloo said as she was interrupted by Lafitte.

"Yes, yes, you have come to train, yes? To sharpen your reflexes and skills, to be a great fencer. I will teach you." Lafitte said as she then bowed before Scootaloo.

"Awesome! Just one other thing, Do you know anyone who's looking for Gunns Gold?" Scootaloo asked.

"Avery has chosen you to find Gunn's Gold? Bold choice! If you wish to find them, seek out one of ze Treasure Hunters: my sister in arms, Sarah Steele. Ask the barkeep in ze Kraken Skulls Tavern to guide you to her." Lafitte explained.

"Great! Thank you, Miss. Lafitte." Scootaloo said as she began to walk out the door, but it was at that moment, Lafitte threw one of her blades at Scootaloo, only for the little pony to duck before the attack, and hit the bridge of the door. Scootaloo then looked at the trainer in shock.

"THAT, was Lesson 1, little pouliche," Morgan Lafitte began. "A Swashbuckler, must always stay vigilant, they must SENSE the danger lurking. For you see, should you get caught off guard...that blade would've sliced you so easily. For you ponies, it would be very easy to sense danger, but you must NOT let your guard down. Comprendre?"

"U-u-understood..." Scootaloo shook.

"Magnifique! Now then, before you go, I wish to give you a card, for your first lesson." Lafitte said. Scootaloo then walked to the trainer, and she hands the little filly a card. This one was much different. This one had a picture of a hooded smirking pirate with a eye patch and an X shaped pupil.

"Walk in the Shadows...Know this, my dear élève, think nothing but the enemy, and ze spell will cast. With it, you will be one with ze shadows, you will be hidden from your enemies eyes, but should you be noticed, the spell will be broken and you will be visible to enemy eyes, again." Lafitte explained.

"A spell that could make me invisible, basically." Scootaloo repeated.

"Oui." Lafitte answered.

"Awesome!" Scootaloo cheered.

"It is magnifique, but do not forget, should your target find you, the spell will be broken. Use the spell wisely." Lafitte warned.

"I will, don't worry. You won't be disappointed." Scootaloo said as she then put the card in her pack and walked out the door.

"I hope not. Ze little misses, she has a great fire inside her...ze name Firewaker does not lie."

* * *

 **o0o**

Exiting the Swashbuckler's Hall, the little Swashbuckler reunited back with her crew, and they made their way back to Skull Island and walked to the building with the Kraken mount. This could easily be the building they seek. But the moment they're standing upon it, they notice the sounds of music, and the sound of pirates fighting and drinking in there.

"The moment you mentioned a tavern, the sound of drunken pirates fighting is the first thing that came to mind...and it looks like I was right." Silver Spoon muttered distinctly hearing fighting in there.

"What are you lookin at?!" a voice from the tavern said as more fighting was heard. Suddenly, a rat was seen flying out of the tavern and to the ground, to which the skinny rat suddenly then charged back in the place.

"Welcome to the Pirate Life, captain." Bonnie Anne smirked.

"Yeah, yeah, let's get in there." Scootaloo said as the crew then entered the building. Once they've entered the tavern, the only thing they've met with are what Silver Spoon's expectations met with: a room full of drinking, fighting pirates, Cutthroats, rats, humans, crabs, pretty much all species. Drinking their hearts out and having fists fights like no tomorrow.

"Remind me again, what we're looking for in this place?" Subodai muttered as he then took a stray glass of Yum on the table. Still full, barley touched, he drank out of the bottle whist listening to his captain.

"Alright, Ms. Lafitte told us to find someone named Sarah Steele, she'll point us to Gunn's Gold. In order to find her, we need to find the barkeep of this place." Scootaloo explained.

"The Barkeep's over there, captain, Skinny Pete." Bonnie Anne said pointing to a rotund tired looking old man. At that moment the group then met with and spoke to Skinny Pete,

"Are you Skinny Pete?" Scootaloo asked.

"Aye." the man said in a hoarse voice.

"We're here to find Sarah Steele, a little birdie told me she would be here." Scootaloo explained.

"Sarah Steele? Aye she's here. But what do ya want with her?" Skinny Pete asked.

"Oh, we think she can point us to Gunn's Gold." Silver Spoon prattled earning a glare from her crew. The moment she mentioned Gunn's Gold...the whole bar came to an abrupt stop. All the fighters stopped fighting, all the drinkers stopped drinking, even the pirates who blacked out woken up suddenly. All attention was pointed at Scootaloo and her crew.

"Now ya done it!" Bonnie Anne whispered sternly.

"Fine then, the treasure hunters are in the cellar, meetin' in private. Head down through the trap door, yonder." Skinny Pete said pointing to a trapdoor placed near the front of the entrance. However, all the pirates still glared at the little one and her crew, as if they've done something wrong.

"Uh...thank you for your kindness, Pete, uh...we'll be going now, nothing to see here, just go back to your normal business!" Scootaloo said nervously as she and her crew went down into the trapdoor. But what they don't realize is that someone is watching,

Someone glared at them as he put down the newspaper...it was a small rat...yet in his teen years. He was a black furred mouse, with spiky hair, and of course the pink tail. He had bright orange eye, while the left eye was scarred out. The most peculiar thing about the mouse...was his metallic left arm resting on the table, along with his normal right arm.

* * *

Sneaking down into the cellar, Scootaloo took note of the people in down in the cellar. All of them were animals, one was a sloth wearing an armor plate wielding an ax, one was a anthropomorphic crab with a beret, and has a funny mustache wielding a harpoon of sorts, one was an otter wearing a suit and a top hat carrying a gun behind his back, the forth was a mouse female with scarlet hair shining cyan eyes carrying both a rapier and a knife, another was a half duck half beaver creature wearing tribal wear and carrying a staff, and the last was a large rat pirate with an eye-patch and a long grey beard. He was wearing a red trench-coat with a brown shirt, brown boots and a big wooden peg leg.

"Alright, we'll go through this again, in case you didn't hear me." the mouse female said glaring at the rat male. "I'm the leader, you get the ship, we get the Will, do you understand or do you want me to go slower?" she said slowly.

"Who do ya think ye are?! Insultin' one such as me is bad business, Steele and don't ye forget it! I want the will!" the rat yelled as if he was a needy baby.

"Now mind your tone with me, rat! You maybe leading your ship to this enterprise, but the will is mine, I'm the leader!" the mouse yelled.

"So, I'm naught to be more than a lowly pilot? Pshaw! How do we even know ye even HAVE the Will?" the rat challenged.

"I've got the will! It's right here," the mouse said holding up the Will of Gunn's Testaments. But the rat however scoffed and peered up for a closer look.

"Wellllll it LOOKS authentic, but how do I know it ain't a fake. I know pirates, and they always make even the obvious of fakes into something quite real," exclaimed the rat.

"* _sigh*_ Are you blind, Rat? It's clear that it's the AUTHENTIC WILL! Have a look for yourself!" Sarah says Giving out a heavy sigh. The mouse then handed the will to him for a closer look, suddenly...

"Yoink! HAHA, THE WILL IS MINE!" The rat said taking the Will. Suddenly he let out a whistle, and suddenly the whole tavern was place was crawling with rat pirates skinnier than him, to which none of them even noticed the crew.

"Mormo saw that coming." A tribal brown furred platypus says, rolling his eyes. Soon, the rest of the Warf Rats surrounded the rest of the treasure hunters with their blades at hand on each of them, including the mouse fencer, who only glared at the rat.

"You vile pirate." Sarah hissed.

"Aye, they call me that, but even so, I'm an honest man. I'll give ye a choice, all of ye." the rat sneered.

"Honest? Since when are you honest in anything?" the sloth warrior muttered.

"Ye have two options, let me leave this place. The Warf Rats will take the will, AND the ship, and ALL o' Gunn's treasure. Refuse, and we will take the ship, the Will, and your LIVES! what'll it be?" the filthy rat pirate negotiated. The treasure hunters only glared at the rats. It seems there is no escape.

"I choose the third option!" Everyone soon turned to Scootaloo and her crew, standing boldly. Quickly, Scootaloo ran to one of the rat pirates and ambushed him with her hidden blade, slamming it down, before the rat could even do anything. Bonnie Anne shot another, and Subodai charged and slaughtered the final rat, giving the treasure hunters the opportunity to escape.

"You settle with what you get, or else my crew here will take down you and your crew. Sounds like a fair deal to me!" Scootaloo finished. Ratbeard only glared, seeing as three of his Warf Rat crew were taken down by these intruders.

"I'm afraid not." A deep voice called out from the stairs revealing the black furred mouse from before. He was no doubt a teenage mouse. Everyone looked in confusion at the teen mouse. He had a bright orange eye, while one was scarred out. He was wearing no shirt, only leather black pants, and black boots with white decoration. He had in his leather black gloves a steel sword...yet his other hand...is completely different. It was a completely steel metal gauntlet, with a hole in the middle of it...as if it was an arm cannon...yet it's a metal hand.

"Ebony, Harhar. glad to see you've been keeping an eye out." Ratbeard says smiling.

"Hmrp." Ebony simply says as Ratbeard chuckled mischievously.

"You're the silent type, whatever. Now, deal with those landlubbers, while the rest of us makes a break for it, to the ol' hideout!" Ratbeard commanded as Sneer nodded. Ratbeard quickly took his leave, before Scootaloo's group could get the drop on him.

"Not so fast!" Bonnie yelled out aiming her gun at Ratbeard's remaining leg.

 _BANG!_

A shot was heard, but soon Ebony sprinted to his Captain's aid, and reflected Anne's bullet with his metallic arm. Anne gasped in surprise as the teen only looked at her in a stern face.

"What the devil?" Bonnie asks looking at the mouse in confusion. She growled as Ratbeard made his escape.

"Move aside ya wee brat!" Anne says aiming her gun at him. Soon Ebony raised his metallic arm at her, soon everyone noticed that a light began forming from inside the hole in his metallic palm. Fiery energy began emanating from the palm until...

" _ **Cannon Blade.**_ " Ebony simply says.

 _BOOM!_ Suddenly a large fireball blasted from his cannon-shaped palm. The explosion was immense, it sent Bonnie flying to the other side of the room, flying straight to Scootaloo and Subodai, as all of them were sent to the wall. Ebony only looked in his hollow expression, and Silver Spoon only looked in terror, as she watched the entire scene unfold, at the other side of the room. Scootaloo and Subodai rose up, as the injured Anne was still on the floor.

"This is no mere youth we clash swords with, Captain." Subodai says readying himself for anything. Scootaloo took out her hidden blades to prepare for the worst this 'Ebony' mouse had to offer. Soon the black mouse charged specifically towards Scootaloo with his blade at hand. He rose it up a-

 _CLANG!_

It was caught. Subodai caught Ebony's blade with his own, and they were immediately clashing with each other, as Scootaloo, and Silver Spoon watched, as Subodai danced a deadly battle with Ebony.

"Impudent rodent." Subodai hissed.

"Detestable barbarian." Ebony hissed. Soon they continued their deadly clash, until soon...Ebony had enough of Subodai's swordplay, and placed his metallic hand in front of the horse barbarian's muzzle.

"SUBODAI!" Scootaloo yelled out as she charged towards the black mouse. He saw her coming with her hidden blades, and soon energy swelled up from the metallic arm, once again. Subodai quickly got out of the way as Scootaloo leaped in the air.

"YAH!" She screamed out as her blades clashed with Ebony's sword...but soon he caught her foreleg, immediately by instinct.

"WOAH!" She screamed out as she was hurled to the other side of the room at Subodai, sending them both flying to the side of the room, with the unconscious Anne. With an empty glare Ebony raised his sword out, and walked towards the group.

"A meek effort. This shall prove as a lesson to any of those who fight with the Warf Rats." Ebony says soon slamming his blade down, making Silver Spoon, the only defenseless one, look away in terror.

" _ **Magnifique Slash!**_ " someone called out, and at the speed of light came a very abrupt slash. As Silver Spoon opened her eyes, Ebony's sword was caught, once again, but not by Scootaloo's blade, nor was it caught by Subodai's.

It was Sarah Steele's blade. The female mouse, leader of the Treasure Hunters.

"You." Ebony mused.

"Seems like someone has been a bad boy. I supposed I've a mind to put you to your place." Sarah says smiling, while Ebony simply glares at the pristine, white-furred mouse. Now it was a clash of blades between Ebony and Sarah now.

"You've given yourself quite the name in Scrimshaw, haven't you? Ebony?" Sarah says while they were clashing.

"As have you, Miss Steele. Even legends meet their ends." Ebony says as he leaped away from Sarah's slash, and aimed his mechanical arm at Sarah.

" _ **CANNON BLADE!**_ " Ebony yelled out as a great ball of fire blasted from his arm. To Silver Spoon's, Scootaloo, and even Subodai's surprise, Sarah completely sliced down the fire. Immediately after, she charged at Ebony and crossed blades with him, yet again.

"Did you really think your toy could best me?" Sarah says giving a confident smirk. Ebony only growled...and then smiled, and unattached himself from the blade dance.

"I was cocky, yes, but what does it matter?" Ebony asks as Sarah, Scootaloo, and Silver Spoon looked in confusion.

"I've done my part. You all have quite the unique battle style, but it matters not. As of now, Captain Ratbeard, and the remaining of the Warf Rats have already disembarked to the secret hideout. We have Gunn's will, and therefore, I'm done. I am done wasting time." Ebony says as he casually leaves the cellar.

"W-WAIT!" Sarah says as she climbed up the stairs to catch him, but the moment she reached the topside of the tavern, he was gone...almost like the wind.

"Dammit." Sarah sighed as she climbed back down the stairs to tend to the remaining of the crew.

"Are you alright?" came a familiar voice. Silver Spoon looked and noticed the same mouse pirate who negotiated with the rat captain. Carrying two thin blades at her hand, Silver Spoon can only assume that the mouse is her savior.

"Yeah, I'm alright. GAHHHH how many times do I have to be rescued?!" Silver Spoon groaned in exasperation.

"I can tell you can't really fight, is that it?" the mouse retorted.

"Yeah..." Silver Spoon sighed. "So uh, you got a name?"

"Sarah Steele. I wanted to come back to see if you and your crewmates are alive. The orange one over there, I take it she's the captain?" Sarah Steele asked.

"Yeah, her name's Scootaloo. She's been made captain, in hoping she could lead us back to our homeworld, Equestria." Silver Spoon explained.

"Well, I'll admit, she's got guts. It takes allot for a little one like her to stand up to Ratbeard and to fight his crew, especially Ebony."

"Ratbeard?"

"The stubborn ol' rat pirate I was negotiating with. We were trying to set up a deal with him that he could man the ship, while I lead the expedition to Gunn's Gold. I have the Will...or HAD the Will, until that blaggard went and took it out of my hands." Sarah explained.

"We'll help you get it back. We were assign by Avery to get the Will, anyway." Silver Spoon replied.

"Seems we were fated to meet, huh?" While the two were talking, Scootaloo soon rose up from the floor, and Subodai finally regaining consciousness and rose back up. Soon they noticed Sarah and Silver Spoon standing in front of them.

"Had a nice nap, Scoots?" Silver Spoon quipped.

"I wasn't napping." Scootaloo moaned rubbing her head from the throbbing pain.

"DAMMIT! This is an outrage. That rat has escaped, and I have failed to protect my captain." Subodai scowled at himself.

"No, no, it's OK, Subodai, it wasn't your fault. But more or less we gotta get that Will back." Scootaloo urged. Soon Sarah approached the group and she bowed to Scootaloo, specifically.

"I owe you my life, pirate. If you hadn't intervened, we would've been overwhelmed by that damned Ratbeard," Sarah said solemnly. "Your friend told me you were on the hunt for Gunn's Gold, as well? Well, why don't we catch that rat and get the Will together?"

"You mean?" Scootaloo beamed with a gleam of hope in her eyes.

"That's right. If you will have me, I would like to join your crew," Sarah announced as Scootaloo then jumped in joy.

"YES! We got another crewmate, we got another crewmate!" Scootaloo squealed bouncing up and down in happiness. It' been a long time since she's gotten herself another member for the crew.

"Captain, what about her?" Subodai asks as he had the unconscious Anne in her hands. Sarah soon approached the unconscious fox.

"Hmmm, she was singe pretty bad by him. We'll need to stop by Miracle Mitch, to drop her off. He can fix her, I'm sure. His shack is at Avery's Court." Sarah assured as Scootaloo smiled.

"Alright, then. Subodai, drop her off, and meet us back at the shore. Silver Spoon, Sarah, Let's get that Will back!" Scootaloo announced, regaining composure.

"Aye-Aye, captain!" the whole crew shouted in determination as they went back upstairs in search of the dirty rat thief.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

Back in Equestria, in the streets of Ponyville, the school teacher Ms. Cheerilee had just concluded her daily shopping at the marketplace. Everything was simply bustling with life at the market place as ponies of all kind were doing their shopping, However, ever since this morning, her mind was in deep thought to say the least.

Four missing students, it's a burden that all parents or sisters shouldn't bare. And if she were to tell the bad news to the parents, just imagine what will happen. But what really made her think, was why would they run away without leaving but a single trace of clues? This should've been something that they could've told even their friends about.

"Scootaloo, Silver Spoon, Archer, and Rumble...why would they run off without even saying a word to anyone, not even their friends? I know I should talk to their parents about this, but what will they think?" she mumbled,

" _The youth are always a bother, aren't they Cher-Cher?_ " a mysterious voice said. Cheerilee turned around but no one was in sight. Stricken in panic, she called out to the being.

"Uh...is anyone there? Hello?!" no answer.

" _Cher-Cher...why does that sound familiar? It couldn't be...could it?_ " Soon, someone walked past her...someone in a black and purple hood and cape. The very movement of the hooded stallion made Cheerilee wake up from her thoughts, in surprise. Soon she turned around, and noticed the hooded Pegasus taking to the skies...heading towards...the Castle of Friendship?

"No...it is him. The scent of that familiar darkness gave it out. What could he doing here in Ponyville? Unless..." Cheerilee asks. She soon noticed he was flying to the Castle of Friendship, the home of Twilight Sparkle...which can only mean one thing:

" _An assassination...ON TWILIGHT!_ " Cheerilee gasped in her mind. Quickly she galloped with all her might to the Castle of Friendship.

* * *

 **Ah yes, the age old cliffhanger. Can't have a story without em. We will reveal this strange Earth Pony soon, and yes, it was a bit rushed. But I managed to do a good job. Until then, see ya soon, people!**


	6. Skull Island IV: Next Stop: Blood Shoals

_**Sarah Steele: Pirate's Life for Scoots is a non-profit parody fanfic about the captain and her adventure to find her way back home. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and Pirate101 are not owned or officiated by mingler45567, and are owned by Hasbro Studios and Kingsisle Enrtertainment. Enjoy.**_

 _ **Previously on Pirate's Life for Scoots**_

 _Back in Equestria, in the streets of Ponyville, the school teacher Ms. Cheerilee had just concluded her daily shopping at the marketplace. Everything was simply bustling with life at the market place as ponies of all kind were doing their shopping, However, ever since this morning, her mind was in deep thought to say the least._

 _Four missing students, it's a burden that all parents or sisters shouldn't bare. And if she were to tell the bad news to the parents, just imagine what will happen. But what really made her think, was why would they run away without leaving but a single trace of clues? This should've been something that they could've told even their friends about._

 _"Scootaloo, Silver Spoon, Archer, and Rumble...why would they run off without even saying a word to anyone, not even their friends? I know I should talk to their parents about this, but what will they think?" she mumbled,_

 _"The youth are always a bother, aren't they Cher-Cher?" a mysterious voice said. Cheerilee turned around but no one was in sight. Stricken in panic, she called out to the being._

 _"Uh...is anyone there? Hello?!" no answer._

 _"Cher-Cher...why does that sound familiar? It couldn't be...could it?" Soon, someone walked past her...someone in a black and purple hood and cape. The very movement of the hooded stallion made Cheerilee wake up from her thoughts, in surprise. Soon she turned around, and noticed the hooded Pegasus taking to the skies...heading towards...the Castle of Friendship?_

 _"No...it is him. The scent of that familiar darkness gave it out. What could he doing here in Ponyville? Unless..." Cheerilee asks. She soon noticed he was flying to the Castle of Friendship, the home of Twilight Sparkle...which can only mean one thing:_

 _"An assassination...ON TWILIGHT!" Cheerilee gasped in her mind. Quickly she galloped with all her might to the Castle of Friendship._

* * *

Continuing our story in Equestria, a strange being has invaded the Castle of Friendship, the Princess of Friendship: Twlight Sparkle, and her council which consists of Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Applejack, her number 1 assistant Spike, and her student Starlight Glimmer. Alongside the group are two little fillies sisters of Applejack and Rarity and best friend of this story's protagonist: Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle. They gathered around the round table and looked upon the map.

"Equestria is vast, girls. Are you even sure she's somewhere else?" Twilight asks.

"She hasn't been in class since last night. Not only that, she and a few other fillies and colts weren't around, at all." Sweetie Belle reported. Quite...intriguing.

"And you're saying you haven't seen her at home, right?" Twilight asks.

"Nope." The two fillies responded in unison.

"She's probably just at the park or something, and she probably never told you." Spike says as he was simply lying lazily on his chair.

"Knowing Scoots, she would probably announce it, or skate around town, if that was the case. Scootaloo isn't really...the most discreet in the group." Sweetie Belle explains as Apple Bloom nodded in agreement.

"She ain't wrong." Applejack piped up.

"Hmm..." Starlight mused as she was looking intently on the map. Suddenly the large crystal door creeked open revealing Rainbow Dash approaching the stone table. Unbeknownst to the group, a figure was hidden in the shadows of the balcony...only leaving a bone white face plate. However, the stallion's eyes showed to have 1 purple eye while his other eye simply had...a shining red tracking device. The figure aimed his metallic gauntlet, revealing a sniper rifle on top. Aimed directly at Twilight.

"Rainbow Dash, there ya are. Did ya fin' any luck?" Applejack asks being the first to pipe up as everyone turned to the blue furred, rainbow mane Pegasus.

"I searched all around Cloudsdale. My parents didn't see her, the Wonderbolts didn't see her, NOBODY saw her!" Rainbow Dash says in a hint of frantic. Twilight only looked in both concern and perplex.

"Guess we can cross Cloudsdale on that list." Spike says marking an x on a paper map of Equestria. Ponyville and Cloudsdale have been marked out with a red x.

"It still seems strange. Scootaloo disappearing at thin air, without even saying anything?" Twilight ponders.

"W-what if something bad happened to her?!" Rainbow Dash says in concern.

"If something did happen, wouldn't you two noticed? That's why you're here, of course." Twilight hypothesized. She was indeed right. "It just seems...off." she continues to ponder.

"Well, Miss. Cheerilee did say she wasn't alone." Apple Bloom piped up.

"What do you mean?" Fluttershy asks.

"A whole bunch a fillies were gone too. Scoots, Silver Spoon, Archer, Rumble, like they all disappeared in thin here just like Scoots." Apple Bloom explains.

"W-WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING EARILER?! Goodness, with so many fillies and colts gone, one can assume there's...some ruffian out there kidnapping the poor dears!" Rarity piped up.

"We can't leave that one out, either. Twilight...maybe this is something that can be brought to Celestia? Someone out there really COULD be foalnapping them." Starlight says in concern. Meanwhile back on the balcony, the mysterious figure began to take his shot.

"But...it's strange..." Twilight says.

"STRANGE OR NOT, TWI, WE'VE GOTTA FIND HER! If someone really did fillynap her, then you know DANG well he's got another thing coming!" Rainbow Dash challenged as Applejack nodded her head no.

"Now hold yer horses Rainbow. Ah know yer worried about Scoots, but if she really did get fillynapped, we can't go out like turkeys on Thanksgivin'" Applejack hushed. Meanwhile as the conversation was going, the so shrouded assassin began to pulled the trigger until...

" _Do it...DO IT! She shall pay at last...kill her now, my pet."_ A voice hissed from behind his head.

"Don't, if you have whatever bit of dignity left in you, Crow." A voice says behind the assassin. He turned around and noticed Cheerilee standing right behind him.

"Heh. Sorry, dignity doesn't pay the bills, now does it Cher." The assassin sighed.

"Look, Cher-Cher. This really isn't your concern." The assassin muffled.

"Of course it is, bro. You don't have to do this." Cheerilee says threateningly.

"It's not a matter of have to or want to anymore. Trust me, when you have someone of pure darkness in your head, well...there's really no will left in ya." the assassin known as 'Crow' muffled from his face plate.

"Crowsong," Cheerilee says as the figure sighed. His name revealed. "I know what you're going through. I know you've delved a dark path...the moment _HE_ entered your mind, but even you should know that this isn't the way. You can fight his command, you're only just lazy to try." Cheerliee scolded as Crowsong sighed.

" _This wench...she talks to much. Show her no mercy."_ The voice in Crowsong's head hissed.

"I can show you the light, Crow. I'm your sister, PLEASE let me help you." Cheerilee begged, until suddenly Crowsong's gauntlets were aimed not at Twilight, anymore, but at her.

"Cher-Cher. You really know how to flap your mouth with that Friendship thing, huh? You ALWAYS do. It's the only thing you ponies of Ponyville know how to do. Understand, that there's really no such thing as friendship, even you know that...even you remember how you were so close to execution for doing something so small." Crowsong says in bore as Cheerilee lowered her head.

"I'm embracing what true assassins do. There's no such thing as 'doing things for the greater good' anymore. It went away, just like mom, and just like her it's NOT coming back. The only thing assassins are good for now, is killing for hire in cold blood. So in stead of lecturing me about 'friendship' AGAIN, know your place, for once." Crowsong growled. Cheerilee said...not a word as she looked at him, as the sun shadowed her eyes.

"I know my place...Crowsong," Cheerilee says. Soon, the mare began to emanate in a bright light. She soon formed weapon bathed in complete light. "But it's you, Crowsong, that doesn't. I _WILL_ help you. What kind of sister am I if I can't?" Cheerilee yelled out.

"A caring one." Crowsong says as he sunk down in the darkness. He disappeared. Cheerilee frantically ran to the edge of the balcony to find him teleporting down below. Cheerilee growled, and she consumed herself in light, and the suddenly completely zoomed down below faster than the speed of light itself.

 _BANG! BANG!_

"AHHHHHHH!" Rarity screamed as two bullets were approaching Twilight, before she could even have time to use her magic to levitate them. She could've died, but Cheerilee herself, was faster than those speeding bullets. She formed a shield to deflect the bullets back, as Crowsong missed.

"Miss Cheerilee?" Apple Bloom asks.

"W-WHO ARE YOU?!" Twilight yelled out to Crowsong.

"I am...the Deadshot." Crowsong introduced as he created a small portal of darkness behind him. He fired bullets from in there. To Twilight and the other's surprise, a portal opened up, and the several bullets were now coming behind them. Cheerilee, was also prepared for that.

"She created another shield, and deflected the bullets coming from behind. Deadshot growled. Soon Cheerilee formed a spear and charged at him.

"YAAAAAH!" Cheerilee yelled out as Deadshot dismissed his guns, and replaced them with blades as he and Cheerilee were clashing blades with each other. The girls and the dragon looked in surprise, fear, and to Spike amazement as the two were deathly clashing in the castle. A dance of light and darkness.

"This...is SOOOO COOOL!" Spike says in awe.

"Spike, take a letter, now!" Twilight yelled out.

"Oh, righto." Spike says as he took out a piece of parchment and a feather. Deadshot took notice, already.

"I don't think so, little man." Deadshot yelled out, turning his attention to Spike, and off of Cheerile, but she quickly kicked the stallion, and pushed him back, sending him flying to the door, breaking it. The fight was now taking place in the hallways as the Lightwaker galloped quickly for him, charging as she formed two miniature blades, levitating around her.

"You've still got the moxie, Cheerilee." Deadshot says, as she threw the blades at him, and he quickly flipped back and dodged them. The blades simply kept flying towards him, through her mind manipulation. Deadshot simply parried, with his own blades in his gauntlets. The Mane 7 and the fillies, minus Twilight, and Spike gathered around from behind the broken door, to watch this deadly battle of blades.

"This...is...so EPIC..." Rainbow Dash whispered.

"GAH!" Deadshot yelled out, as Cheerilee managed to scratch him. Cheerilee looked in surprise. From behind the mask, he rolled his eye.

"Enough of this." he sighed as he took out his two guns.

 _BABABABBABABABABABABABABABABABABABBANG!_ He was firing rapid bullets like crazy, and he never stopped. Once again, Cheerilee formed a shield, to protect herself, and the ponies behind her.

"You can't stay on the defensive, forever." Deadshot says amidst the rapid fires from his Gatling guns. Cheerilee growled and she enlarged the shield, sending it towards Deadshot. He looked in surprise, and before he could dodge it, he was caught with it, as it was now flying to the front door, destroying it, as well. Deadshot fell to the ground, as the shield disappeared in light.

"All it takes is a little imagination and the purest of heart, 'Deadshot'" Cheerilee says in a more serious tone. "Just stop, resisting. I can help you, WE ALL CAN. THIS FIGHT SHOULDN'T EVEN BE HAPPENING!" Cheerilee yelled out.

"So long as I have a little wormy named Sombra stuck in my head, I'll take my chances." Deadshot yelled out. Soon he began emanating in thick black darkness. "It's time you see just what the Darkwaker can really do." Deadshot yelled out.

" _ **Force Ball**_ " Deadshot yelled out as he formed a small ball, and stuffed it in the gun's barrel. Cheerilee gasped.

"You know this one." Deadshot says as he took his shot.

 _BANG!_

"EVERYPONY, GET BACK!" Cheerilee yelled out to the group, as they quickly went back inside. Cheerilee used a shield to block the incoming Force Ball, but soon...the density was so thick it was able to send Cheerilee flying back into the castle.

"MISS CHEERILEE!" Sweetie Belle yelled out.

"Gravity isn't something you want to mess around with, Cher-Cher. That Force Ball I made was just about the weight of three bowling balls, so don't even try." Deadshot says as he was approaching the ponies.

"C-c-c-Cheerilee, h-h-he's coming!" Fluttershy alarmed, completely stricken in fear. With a great headache, Cheerilee rose up from the ground, groggily as Deadshot was once again approaching the castle.

"Now just let me get my target, and we can end this fight, already." Deadshot announced.

"Np." Cheerilee simply says. "You...are NOT, getting Twilight's head!" Cheerilee declared as the ponies looked in surprise.

"TWILIGHT'S?!" They all yelled out in unison.

"Then you leave me no choice. All of you ain't on the hit...but this is just getting too tedious." Deadshot says as he raised a gauntlet covered hoof, as darkness began swirling from around it. It's was almost as if it was...a miniature B-oh no. Soon it began to grow larger, and larger, and larger. Deadshot arose from the ground and soon...he began uttering these two words.

" _ **Black H-OWWWWWWWWWWWW!**_ " Deadshot yelled out in pain...those weren't the words.

"FIRE!" Someone yelled out shooting more arrows at Deadshot's hoof, making him wince in pain. He soon growled as he and the other mares and fillies looked to see the Royal Canterlot guards barging in from the broken door.

"GRAB THE SPECIAL CHAINS, NOW!" The captain of the Canterlot Bracket says as two of the guards grabbed some cuffs, and cuffed Deadshot's lower hooves.

"W-what...?" Deadshot says woozily as his little darkness emanating around his one hoof began to disappear. Soon he slowly lowered himself. He felt woozier, and woozier by the minute. He felt...weaker.

"The other chains, NOW!" A second pair of stone chains were clapped on Deadshot, making him more and more weak...weak enough to make him fall to the ground, as if his hooves were nothing but jelly. Twilight and Spike immediately entered the hallway seeing the stallion getting clapped in iron.

"In the name of the royal city of Canterlot, you are under arrest for an attempt assassination on the Princess." the Captain of these guards, a steel black stallion cladded in silver armor declared as the white stallions cladded in gold armor took him away.

"How boring." Deadshot simply says as he was finally escorted out of the castle. Soon, the Princess came barging in.

"Twilight? TWILIGHT?" Celestia yelled out as the lavender alicorn waved to her, smiling.

"Oh, Twilight, thank goodness! The guards and I came as soon as we could, are you hurt? Did that man hurt you? ANY of you?" Celestia demanded as everyone looked to the Princess and nodded no. She soon looked in confusion, as all eyes were on Cheerilee, completely bruised, and dirty.

"YOUR MAJESTY!" A guard came to the Princesses...with what appears to be some sort of large gear.

"On our way to the castle, we found this large gear on the ground. The being had an assortment of technology uncommon from ANY port in Equestria, so we assume this must also belong to him." The guard says holding up the gear with his magic. Cheerilee looked at the gear in confusion.

"Um...excuse me, might I perhaps...see that gear, as well?" Cheerilee asks. The guard looked in caution as Celestia shook her head yes. The guard handed Cheerilee the gear...she knows where it came from...she knows EXACTLY where it came from.

"It's...it's not from him...no...in fact, it's something completely out of Equestria...I know this brand...but why could THEY be here...unless..." Cheerilee says out loud as she looked in realization.

"Cheerilee...I know this is off topic, b-" Twilight says, but was stopped by the maroon colored pony.

"I know. I understand that all of you have tons of question, but I will answer them all...a-and on top of that..." Cheerilee says as the ponies and the one dragon looked in confusion.

"I...I think this gear may have a lead of what happened to Scootaloo..." Cheerilee says inspecting the gear.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Skull Island docks, Scootaloo and the crew now, minus Bonnie Anne, has a lead on Ratbeard. According to Blind Mew, he heard Ratbeard and the remaining Wharf Rats leaving the island and making port to an island called Blood Shoals. Giving them the perfect opportunity to try out their new 'ship' to which their new crew mate, Sarah Steele looked at it in concern.

"This? This is your ship, captain?" Sarah Steele asked in surprise.

"WE DIDN'T ASK FOR THIS HUNK OF JUNK, ALRIGHT! We were tricked by Avery." Silver Spoon cried out in exasperation.

"Ah, yes, Avery's a wily one, I'll give you that. He does this to every newcomer pirate, so don't be surprised." Sarah Steele said in understanding. Soon after finishing up decorating it, making the raft less...revolting, Dockmaster Dan turned to them, proud of his work. The raft's wooding is painted brown and purple, and the sails are orange: and the jolly roger, the same design as Scootaloo's Cutie Mark.

"Alright, it's all set. I did my best but I ain't a miracle worker. She ain't pretty, but she'll fly at least as far as Blood Shoals. Head up the pier and claim her, just touch the ship and see what happens; for a newcomer, you'll be impressed." Dan said. Scootaloo looked at him in confusion but still did as he said.

Once she touched the ship, something impressive really did come true. The raft shook and shook, and it suddenly shrunk. Panicking she tried to touch it again and again, but Dockmaster Dan only stopped her. Once the strange shrinkage was over, the raft was suddenly placed in a small bottle, taking Scootaloo and Silver Spoon by surprise.

"WHAAAAAAA?!" They both shrieked.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Dockmaster Dan said in satisfaction.

"YOU JUST SHRUNK OUR BOAT! NOW WE'LL NEVER SET SAIL! ALL THAT WORK FOR NOTHING!" Scootaloo cried out as she dropped to the floor in disappointment.

"Would ya calm down? That's the power of the Spiral." Dockmaster Dan assured. Soon Scootaloo and Silver Spoon turned to him in confusion.

"Aye, See the Spiral has quite the magic, including this. To prevent anyone from takin' your ship, it's placed into a little bottle with your Jolly Roger painted on it." Sarah said pointing to Scootaloo's Cutie Mark painted on the bottle.

"Oh, sweet!" Scootaloo piped up.

"Now then, one last thing before ya cast off. If you ought to make a crew, you're gonna need to give them positions in your ship," Dockmaster Dan said as he gave Scootaloo a notepad and pencil. On the notepad is a checklist of almost every ship position there is.

"Positions? You mean...jobs on the ship?" Silver Spoon piped up.

"That is correct." Dockmaster Dan replied.

"Judging by this list, there's allot of positions on a crew. Carpenter, Scholar, Trader, Tactician...OOOOOH a Musician! I didn't know you can have that!" Scootaloo squealed as she examined the list of many positions.

"A Musician?! Oh, we've GOT to have one of those!" Silver Spoon replied.

"NOW HOLD ON!" Docmaster Dan retorted, looking at the fillies sternly. "I appreciate that you two are excited about roundin' up a crew, but before ye can recruit crew members all willy-nilly, I'd get my priorities checked first."

"What do you mean?" Silver Spoon asked.

"Instead of recruiting a crew for positions that you want, I recommend recruiting crew members for positions that you _NEED,"_ Dockmaster Dan explained. He then took the check list and circled four crew positions, then handed the checklist back to Scootaloo.

"For starters, there are four crew positions that are most important. It is imperative that you fill them as soon as possible: you need a Cook, a Doctor, a Shipwright, and most importantly a Navigator.

"Cook, Doctor, Shipwright, and Navigator..." Scootaloo repeated.

"A Cook and Doctor is self explanatory. Ya need a pirate who can fill yer bellies during yer journey. Ya can't journey throughout the Spiral on an empty stomach, so you'll need a cook for the job. As for Doctor, you'll need one importantly, there are many dangers and diseases in the Spiral that could be easily caught on board the ship. You'll need someone with a medical experience to examine the diseases then, if possible, create a cure for it."

"I see, Doctor and Cook are important. But what does a Shipwright and Navigator do?" Silver Spoon ask.

"Shipwrights are pirates who can fix up any damages your ship carries, and not only fix ships, they can do all they can to improve them as well. Without one, the ship will sink easily. A Navigator is a pirate who knows every route to the skyways, and they can navigate the ship to even the most treacherous of skies. Even the legendary horror sky, Avernus." Sarah Steele explained.

"Avernus, I have heard many tales of such a place. Many have sailed there, never returned. It is the skyway of the doomed world Dragonspyre." Subodai explained.

"Yeah, only real fools would brave Avernus and expect to live," Dockmaster Dan chuckled.

"I concur. I cannot see, but I have had my shares of experience with Avernus. I can still distinctly smell the burning smoke and pyre of the skyway clouds, whilst hearing the ghastly shrieks of the Bone Drakes flying around, guarding the treacherous skies." Blind Mew piped.

"Anyway, Pirate, better get huntin' start with the crew members you already got. The first one's Captain, so I think you know what to do there," Dan said as Scootaloo once again examined the checklist from the first page.

"Alright, let's see here...Yep, Captain's the first one on the list. And that goes to yours truly!" Scootaloo said as she put a check next to the Captain, and signed her name.

"Next on the list is First Mate, that's the very first person you've recruited," Dan said indicating the next position on the list. At that moment, Scootaloo turned to Silver Spoon with a smirk, knowing who's her First Mate.

"Fine! I suppose I was the first person you recruited," Silver Spoon muttered reluctantly, as she was given the checklist, to which she signed her name under First Mate and checked it off.

"I shall take the check list, captain, I know what I shall be," Subodai said. He was handed the checklist and checked off a position, signed his name, and returned the checklist to Scootaloo, to which she looked for Subidai's position.

"Quartermaster, huh? What's a Quartermaster do?" Scootaloo asked.

"Basically they're the chaps that keep everything on the ship in order. They provide ship quarters, they organize the food rations, and they basically keep everything on the ship in order," Sarah explained.

"So basically the ship's supervisor." Scootaloo says.

"That's right." Sarah replies with a smile.

"I will be Quartermaster. I shall keep watch of everyone." Subodai says

"That's a tall order, and odds are we'll most likely be getting more and more people on board, Subodai. Are ye sure you're up for it?" Dan asks.

"Yes." Subodai says nodding his head.

"Righty then, nice! Looks like Subodai gets the Quartermaster role. Sarah, what do you want?" Scootaloo asks. The mouse soon ponders.

"Swordsmen or Swordsmice are crew positions, every pirate crew has at least one person that fancies the art of Swordsmanship." Sarah Steele explained enough for everyone to hear. She then took the checklist and searched for it, sure enough, there really was a position of Swordsmanship. Graceful of her position, she signs the position for Fencer and hands the checklist to her captain.

"A wise choice for the Queen of Swordplay. At least what you're called in Scrimshaw." Dockmaster Dan encouraged. Sarah only growled at the man.

"Queen of Swordplay? Scrimshaw?" Scootaloo asked.

"Captain, I will be your swordsmouse. We will not continue anymore of this conversation." Sarah said bitterly.

"I have heard many tales of Sarah Steele. She's the true queen of Scrimshaw's Underground, and a master at swordmanship at best. I'll not say more, I can see how angry you are, my dear." Dan explained. Sarah was indeed angry.

"OK, this is creeping me out. Do you like know everyone here?" Silver Spoon asked eerily crept out by Dan.

"I keep tabs of who walks on these shores. Alright, you have your notepad, and your crew filled their positions, to Blood Shoals with you, go on!" Dan said as Scootaloo claimed her new 'ship' and opened it up as everyone went on board.

"Aye, don't you have a position for Miss Anne?" Dockmaster Dan asks.

"Oh, uh...we'll ask her once she gets better!" Scootaloo replied to him. "Now, Everyone ready?" Scootaloo asked as everyone gave her a hearty AYE!

"All hands on deck! Raise anchor and hoist the sails! Captain, take the helm." Sarah Steel commanded. Subodai with his brute strength raised anchor and dropped it on the raft as Silver Spoon opened the sails. Soon the wind took control and the raft was now moving on its own, drfiting away from the shores.

"And we're off!" Sarah called out.

"Set sail to Blood Shoals!" Scootaloo called out. Drifting futher and further out of Skull Island's distance as Scootaloo's journey continues!

* * *

 **So the notorious Deadshot reveals himself to be Cheerilee's young brother as well as a fellow Skywaker, Cheerilee too! Apologies if these updates are coming slow, but I really had to think about this. My last idea was...kinda sloppy, so this works out just as well, making 'Blackbeard' Deadshot. For any of you who don't know, Deadshot comes from the literal DC antagonist by the name of Deadshot, who is also an assassin that handles machine guns, and doesn't miss. I hope you all are enjoying this...even though things are coming in really slow like literally every one of my stories. Rest assured, change is for the greater good for this story. That being said, I thank you all for coming out.**


End file.
